Soulful Drawing - El origen de la verdadera equestria
by Andres Calderon
Summary: El origen de la linea del tiempo original y un ser llamado Soulful Drawing, quien pertenece a ella, el debera cumplir su destino... pero debe ganarselo primero...
1. Los Recuerdos Inmortales

Soulful Drawing - el origen de la verdadera equestria

Capitulo 1: los recuerdos inmortales

I

Desolación, soledad, no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, era obvio que caería algún día… pero ¿Por qué no fue ayer? Después de lo que había pasado nada ya tenía sentido ni motivo para enderezarme y aceptar el destino, el cruel destino que, sin pensarlo, nos condenó a todos... pero yo… yo me había llevado la peor parte, después de todo lo vivido, lo sufrido, lo intentado… lo fracasado y logrado… pero lo que más me ha atormentado… lo… lo fallado.

Que era de mí ahora? No lo sabría hasta averiguarlo, supongo que soy el único que sobrevivió a… a lo… acontecido este día, o fue… ¿ayer? Ni siquiera sabía que día era, solo sé que desperté de entre los escombros de una vieja casa destruida por ellos… ellos eran quienes tenían el poder, pero no la sabiduría para usarlo correctamente; soy el único que quedaba aquí al parecer, acaso… ¿podría ser que fuera el ultimo? Solo pensar eso no me dejaba aliento para respirar… y entre mas lo pensaba… deseaba haber muerto, pero yo siempre he creído en el destino, si el destino decidió que viviera entonces había algo que debía hacer, y solo esa tarea era mía, era mi deber, era parte de mi ser… era mi destino.

No era claro lo que debía hacer, era yo un guardia solamente… pero no cualquier guardia… esos recuerdos me rondaban tanto la cabeza que me daba migraña, a veces desearía eliminarlos de mi ser… pero me estaría desasiendo de recuerdos que son parte de mi, estaría incompleto mi ser, pero revivir esto en mi mente era desgarrador para mi alma,… lo vivido esos días era maravilloso, triste, gratificante, doloroso… pero sobre todo… era experiencia que debería usar… tal vez… algún día.

No sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, ¿que hacer cuando regresas al inicio? Sin recursos más que tus manos, tu cerebro y tu instinto, aun así, yo era un sobreviviente, entrenado cual mi experiencia recordara y aplicara, ¿Qué podría sacar de aquí que fuera útil? El panorama de mis ojos no reconocía nada a la distancia, todo fue destruido y lo más necesario, arrebatado por ellos… seguía recordando que algo debía hacer, ¿pero cuál era mi tarea? El destino es sabio, tal vez me la debo ganar, debía llegar a ser digno de ella, así que tome una vieja carpa y madera para hacer un refugio en terreno bajo, en las planicies desérticas, las cuales, ya no tenían vida, con suerte alguna retoño que prosperaba tenía un 10% de probabilidades de vivir y ser un árbol, pero eso lleva años que no tengo, tal vez solo me quedaban días, el hambre me mataría tarde o temprano, ¿o serian ellos quienes me asesinarían si me ven? Los recuerdos iban y venían, un recuerdo fugaz me hizo ver a mi familia, mis princesas y mis Diosas… a las cuales les falle… esto me hizo romper en llanto y susurrar mis penas a la briza, quien me acariciaba cara y crin, consolándome para tranquilizarme, mientras la tierra se movía, ese ruido era la vos de la tierra misma, ella decía que el destino es el que lo sabe, que debía esperar respuesta del mismo.

Esos recuerdos eran tan desgarradores que no lo soportaba, así que decidí recostar en un árbol muerto, armar mi tienda con material destruido que tome de las ruinas y esperar que cayera la noche, el tiempo ya no importaba… así que decidí desahogarme, lo sacaría todo de mi mente… comenzaría a recordar mi vida desde mi memoria hasta mi último recuerdo… era complicado… demasiado complicado… son memorias borrosas de… de… ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo estuve ausente, ¿200 años? ¿300 años? No lo sé… trataría de recordarlo, desde que recuerdo… yo…

II

Recuerdo que era un crio de potro , un granjero, para mi edad podía aguantar bastante, caminando largas distancias mientras en mi lomo cargaba balas de trigo o herramientas de cultivo, vivía sobre un terreno perteneciente a mi humilde familia, que conforme pasaban las generaciones, la tierra y vivienda eran heredadas a los siguientes portadores, quienes debían cuidarla, de ella vivirían, de ella vivimos, de la tierra y de el trabajo de nuestros padres… mi deber en su tiempo era supervisar, yo era un Pegaso, podía ver desde lo alto las plantas que requerían atención.

Si no mal recuerdo, en un día como cualquier otro, un carruaje llego a mi hogar, llego volando desde las nubes que mis ojos, cegados por el sol, no podían alcanzar a ver, en un terreno despejado aterrizaron para ir hacia mi casa y hablar con mis padres… pasaron los minutos…

Salió mi madre de la casa y me dijo algo… que debía ir con ella, ¿con quién? Me preguntaba, para mi sorpresa, era la misma princesa Celestia quien me buscaba, ¿Por qué me buscaba? No lo sabía, así que durante el trayecto hacia donde fuese que íbamos, le pregunte eso, y me dijo que "El Destino" se lo pidió… ¿el destino? ¿El destino me buscaba? Que inesperada respuesta, la cual traía preguntas que no tenían respuesta, pero en fin, al llegar a nuestro destino, supe que debía de ser importante, ya que llegamos al Palacio Real de Celestia, al entrar, me llevo a un cuarto donde lo primero que vi eran ponis diseñadoras y sastres de los más prestigiados, trabajaban para Celestia, eso sí que era un honor… supongo.

Inmediatamente me vieron, sacaron medidas de todo mi cuerpo y comenzaron a trabajar, que rápidos eran, en 3 minutos ya tenían lista ropa de mis medidas, Celestia me comento que durmiera un poco, y tenía razón, me acompaño a mi cuarto, este ya estaba preparado para mi llegada, me dejo solo y explore curiosamente todo el cuarto, estaba situado en un extremo del castillo, tenía una preciosa vista de toda Equestria, pero la vista más hermosa era la de mi hogar iluminado con el atardecer, un naranja atardecer…

Cayó la noche en cuestión de minutos, así que tome un baño y me prepare para dormir, recordaba a mi familia mientras caían lentamente mis ojos… hasta que caí dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó la misma Princesa Luna con el mismo cariño de una madre a su hijo, me ayudo a vestir y me dio un recorrido por el castillo, invitándome a comer, a ver los jardines… en fin, fue ver todo el castillo, en un momento ella interrumpió el silencio diciéndome algo

Luna: ¿Eres muy pequeño aun, no? - ella me pregunto

-¿Perdón princesa? - le respondí con toda educación posible

Luna: Déjame contarte algo, pequeño, cada poni y potro que trabajan aquí es porque se han ganado este puesto, ellos trabajan aquí porque "El Destino" nos pidió salvarlos de su posición social, así que los trajimos aquí para aprender de los mejores de toda la existencia y darles un trato justo, para que puedan mantener a sus familias con lo que les pagamos

-Princesa, ¿que quiere decir con"los mejores de toda la existencia"?

Luna: "El Destino" nos dijo que, según aparecieran los mejores en cada trabajo, los trajéramos aquí a trabajar para nosotras, por decreto divino, se les concedió la inmortalidad, ellos son los maestros de cada oficio, el destino fue quien nos dijo que a quien escogiera, les enseñaríamos a mejorar en su oficio, para que tuviéramos a los mejores trabajando a nuestra disposición

-¿Quién es el destino?

Luna: … no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, la respuesta la tienen nuestras Diosas…

-¿Sus Diosas?

Luna: Ellas tienen el puesto más alto de todos, ellas crearon vida con su magia, crearon todo lo que conocemos, son ellas quienes reciben órdenes del destino, solo ellas lo conocen… ni Celestia ni yo las hemos visto a ellas alguna vez…

-Celestia me dijo que el destino me buscaba y por eso me trajeron aquí…

Luna: Nunca las hemos visto, pero si escuchado, ellas nos dicen que hacer, son encargos o avisos del "El Destino" últimamente, lo cual me lleva a esto, mañana vas a comenzar a entrenar junto con los demás niños que el destino eligió…

-¿Entrenar?

Luna: Formaras parte de nuestra Guardia Lunar, pero eres demasiado joven aun, así que entrenaras con los de tu edad mañana, deberán ganarse ese puesto con el tiempo

-Entiendo… es tarde, voy a mi cuarto entonces, hasta mañana, princesa

Luna: Que paces una buena noche Soulful Drawing

Esas palabras… ella sabia mi nombre… ¿como?, no lo sé… pero al parecer, si quería que mi familia fuera feliz, debía obedecer, espero… al caer la noche, me mente estaba en blanco y creo que caí de golpe dormido…

Desperté, Luna me estaba esperando de nuevo, me llevo a desayunar y de ahí, a vestir con una armadura a mi medida, me dejo frente a las puertas de la base de entrenamiento, lo primero que note fueron potros corriendo alrededor de una pista para correr, fui hacia el general y me presente, el general llamó a todos y me presento en público, luego me digo que corriera con todos los demás, comenzamos a correr y para mi sorpresa, era resistente corriendo, un poco más que los demás al parecer.

De vez en cuando cambiaba el ejercicio, todo era sencillo para nuestra edad, era repetir esto 8 horas diarias, 7 días a la semana… pasaron los años…

Hasta que creciéramos lo suficiente, ya cuando todos éramos potros jóvenes, nos fue informado que nuestro general sería sustituido por 3 instructores diferentes, uno para entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, otro especial para los unicornios, quienes practicarían magia blanca y negra por igual, y otro para ayudarnos a los pegasos a volar con mejor técnica, pero además de volar, nos enseñaría a pelear en el aire y cosas así… esto se hacía más duro y arriesgado con el tiempo, pero todos lográbamos pasar las pruebas… pasaron los años…

De nuevo, ahora con más experiencia, cambiaron a nuestros instructores por alguien más, quien resulto ser el mismo Discord, que curioso, porque Luna me conto que en este Castillo reinaba la hermandad y la armonía, pero nunca me espere que el mismo dios del caos estuviese aquí, y menos para entrenarnos…

Discord: Muy bien… han llegado hasta aquí pequeños aprendices… pero ahora vamos a jugar a mi modo, a partir de ahora, mi deber es entrenarles para ser dignos del puesto en la Guardia Lunar, quien no logre seguir con migo, caerá al igual que los que no lo lograron… eso… si es que sobreviven…

Esta vez el entrenamiento parecía un suicidio, a su manera sádica y tenebrosa, nos ponía pruebas muy extrañas, de todo tipo de casos posibles e imposibles, era imposible llegar a terminarlas sin salir herido, sus palabras eran ciertas… al final solo 4 de todos nosotros sobrevivimos a esto, todos parecíamos veteranos de guerra mundial, sin excepción, todos parecíamos unos asesinos de elite de lo peor posible, como si nos hubiéramos vuelto locos por su manera de entrenar… aun así, seguíamos de pie con la cabeza en alto.

Celebramos esa noche como hombres.

Nos habíamos ganado nuestros puestos en la Guardia Lunar, nuestro deber era defender a la princesa Luna a toda costa en caso de que "algo" pasara…

Y si paso…

III

2 meses después de nuestro ascenso a la Guardia Lunar, fue cuando la poni Twilight Sparkle se había convertido en Alicornio, un suceso que marcaria el Inicio del Apocalipsis, pues las princesas estaban demasiado preocupadas, nos llamaron a los 4 Guardias de la Guardia Lunar para informarnos de algo:

Celestia: Ustedes 4 son la mejor tropa de guerreros de toda la existencia hasta ahora, y las Diosas nos han informado que "El Destino" les ha traído un mensaje, ustedes 4 recibirán un entrenamiento especial para ser sus Guardias Personales, uno por reina, preséntense mañana frente a lo más alto de la última torre, ahí verán a nuestras Diosas, será la primera vez que se muestran ante los ojos de un ser vivo… así que no les fallen…

-¡Si señora! - los 4 guardias respondimos…

Nos retiramos, cada quien era libre por hoy, yo decidí ir a entrenar como ya era costumbre, y al parecer, todos tuvimos la misma idea… hablamos antes de comenzar

Guardia 1: Esto es curioso, seremos los primeros seres que verán a las princesas…

Guardia 2: No logro entender porque seremos entrenados especialmente… ¿eso es bueno?

-Yo pienso que es por algo que pueda pasar, tal vez "El Destino" les ha advertido de algo que deben prever…

Guardia 1: Nadie sabe la respuesta a eso, ¿que puedes deducir de algo que no se puede saber?

-Una simple idea, serás idiota, no sabremos nada hasta mañana…

Guardia 3: Hey! (interrumpiendo) Si nos eligieron es por algo… si nos entrenarán es por algo… ninguno conoce respuestas, así que cállense… esto es un decreto divino, no un juego, ¡compórtense como deben!

Guardia 2: Tienes razón… esto es desconocido para todos, no debemos distraernos en pensar lo que no entendemos, ¡hay que seguir derechos!

Guardia 1: Estoy de acuerdo

-Yo igual, así que por hoy no cometamos estupideces, entrenemos

Guardia 3: ¡Esa es la actitud!

Y comenzamos a pelear con fin de entrenar entre los 4, todos estábamos parejos, ya sea uno contra uno, dos contra dos, dos contra uno o incluso 3 contra uno, aguantábamos de 20 minutos en adelante cualquier reto, dos de nosotros eran unicornios y dos éramos pegasos, por lógica unos teníamos trucos para los otros, por lo que las peleas eran interesantes para todos nosotros… cayó la noche y nos retiramos, cada quien a su habitación, a ducharse y dormir.

Después de despertar, todos nos encontramos en el gran comedor, estábamos ansiosos por ser quienes veríamos a nuestras Diosas, los primeros seres en verlas…

Era medio día, ya en el punto más alto de la ultima torre, las nubes bajaron y un rayo de luz nos elevo hacia el cielo hasta que pasamos las nubes, notamos que podíamos caminar en ellas, nos sentíamos de maravilla, como nuevos, frente a nosotros, estaba un Templo de Cristal, la puerta nos fue abierta… y al entrar… allí estaban ellas…

Eran las Diosas de los Elementos Fuego, Viento, Tierra y Agua.

Su apariencia era algo único y desconocido para nosotros, parecían Humanas en una forma de mujeres hermosas, representaban un diseño que resaltaba el elemento que representaban, con un vestido y con medio antifaz para resaltar su belleza, ellas nos hablaron:

Diosa Tierra: Queridos siervos de nuestra creación, ustedes han sido elegidos por órdenes de "El Destino" para defendernos de un suceso que nos ha sido advertido por parte de él.

Diosa Viento: Ustedes 4 deberán ser entrenados especialmente para determinar quien defenderá a quien, uno a cada una de nosotras…

Diosa Agua: Por ordenes de "El Destino" no podemos decirles lo que les espera, pero si prepararlos para ello… por eso están aquí…

Diosa Fuego: Su instructor será la misma Muerte, les advierto, el sabe lo que hace, así que no le desobedezcan, será caro ese precio… deben saber cual es… pueden retirarse a verle, tengan cuidado hijos nuestros…

Esas palabras… esas palabras… es indescriptible lo pensado, lo imaginado, lo sentido… no hay peor manera de herirte psicológicamente que imaginar lo que nos esperaba… saliendo de aquí, fuimos hacia la entrada de su Castillo de almas, donde nos esperaba ya… Cubierto por una gran vestimenta negra no podíamos ver nada de él, sin palabras nos dio la bienvenida moviendo su cuerpo y nos guio hacia su coliseo… desearía poder olvidar lo que nos hizo pasar, pero no podía… cualquier cosa que vivimos no se comparaba con lo que vimos ahí… nos entrenaba de la manera más brutalmente desgarradora jamás… ni siquiera… pensada o imaginada…

Combatimos contra bestial sin alma, contra aberraciones de la naturaleza, monstruos de pesadilla e incluso del mismo infierno… y aun así… debíamos de seguir avanzando… después de todo, estábamos entrenando para defenderlas a ellas, no podíamos retroceder, eso nos inspiraba a seguir aun después de vencer y quedar casi agonizando de tan duras batallas seguidas de otra tras otra… es aquí donde nos dábamos cuenta de nuestro nivel, de nuestra posición, de nuestro poder, de nuestras fallas y ventajas, todo estaba más claro ahora…

Al final todos estábamos destrozados física y mentalmente… pero lo que importaba era que logramos ser dignos de ser los guardias de nuestras Diosas, se nos fue asignado los nombres de Alpha, Beta, Gamma y Delta, yo fui nombrado Gamma y me fue asignado defender a la Diosa Tierra, la portadora de la vida.

Ahora éramos la Guardia de las Diosas, y nuestro deber era defenderlas hasta la muerte

Mientras nuestra ausencia, éramos disfrazados de simples guardias del Palacio real de Celestia, las princesas no sabían de nuestra identidad, nadie más que nosotros nos sabíamos reconocer… es a partir de aquí donde todo el apocalipsis comenzó…

IV

Twilight Sparkle fue aprendiz de magia básica, y durante una prueba, el llamado "Sonic Rainboom" hizo desatar un poder dentro de ella, el cual se había visto a kilómetros de distancia, cuando Celestia se dio cuenta de ese poder, la nombro alumna de ella misma, momento en el cual apareció su cutie mark y le fue entregado un huevo de dragón para ella, no se sabía nada de esa criatura… ese… fue un gran error…

Actualmente, Twilight está a la derecha de Celestia, ese dragón llamado "Spike" es su mano derecha de Twilight, el escribía sus libros, el lo sabía todo de ella y del reino, mas llego a aprender de las princesas y sus secretos… se dice que desapareció sin dejar rastro algún tiempo después del nombramiento de Twilight como Reina de Ecuestria, nunca supimos porqué ni hacia donde fue… era muy querido para Twilight, ordeno se le buscara sin descanso… pero no fue encontrado en un largo tiempo.

Regresó tras 13 años de ausencia, llego a ponyville desde las montañas, desde un origen desconocido… muy herido a más no poder, fue atendido en una enfermería local, nadie sabía lo que le había pasado, al día 4 de su aparición, después de su atención medica… no se supo como… pero Ponyville se había convertido en ruinas por razones desconocidas…

Se emitió una alerta a toda equestria de estar vigilantes de todo, ya que no se sabía nada del enemigo ni sus intenciones… no sabían a qué se enfrentaban…

Al día 5 de la aparición de Spike, de nuevo se reporto que llegó a las puertas de Canterlot, igual que en ponyville, herido a casi morir… al ser atendido profesionalmente no se obtuvieron datos más que un diagnostico de su estado, lo destacado eran marcas de corte profundo y sangre seca que no le pertenecía a él, ¿acaso era de otro? ¿Era de quién lo hirió? Al día 10, se reportó una pérdida total de Canterlot, sin reportes militares… sin sobrevivientes...

Esta vez Luna envió personalmente sus guardias a proteger Cloudsdale junto con ella… en el día 11, Spike llegó de la misma manera, pero algo no era normal, Spike llego volando… un dragón alado era ahora… Luna personalmente lo inspecciono y no pudo ver nada raro o sospechoso… sino además del mismo diagnostico que vio, nada era diferente… no se supo nada después de esto…

En el día 17, Cloudsdale desapareció sin siquiera enterarse de cómo… ni siquiera ruinas quedaron…

En el día 18, durante el amanecer… Luna llegaba al Palacio, volando con la fuerza que le quedaba aterrizo de golpe en el patio principal del Palacio de Celestia, muy mal herida y casi agonizando dijo lo siguiente:

Luna: … P-princesa Celestia… cuídense… cuídense de… de…

Luna escupió una gran cantidad de sangre… y frente a su gente… frente a sus guardias… frente a su hermana… Luna había muerto…

-¡Esto ya es demasiado!- Grité furioso

Nada tenía sentido, estaba impaciente de saber que pasaba, así que por mi cuenta volé sobre Equestria, pase por todo el reino inspeccionando todo lo que viera, incluso volé fuera del límite del reino… tome descanso en la montaña más cercana y desde el horizonte, fue cuando note algo terrorífico… inmediatamente regrese y fui frente a Celestia a advertirle de lo que había visto:

-¡Celestia! He avistado Dragones… s-son demasiados… y vienen hacia aquí…

¿?-Celestia, esta es tu batalla…- una voz tranquilizadora interrumpió el momento…

Celestia volteo para ver quien había hablado y asombrada vio a las Diosas de los Elementos… Inmediatamente traje a mis compañeros Guardias de las Diosas y ya frente a ellas, hablaron…

Diosa Fuego: Celestia, hija del Sol… Esta batalla es demasiado para ustedes aún…

Celestia: (arrodillándose) Mis queridas Diosas… ¿Que es lo que debemos hacer?

Diosa Tierra: Debes preparar todo tu ejército lo antes posible, "El destino" ya nos advirtió de esto…

Diosa Viento: "El destino" nos ha dicho que resistamos, pero que dependería de nosotros lo que ocurra…

Diosa Agua: Son dragones los que él ha avistado, y vienen hacia aquí, nos quieren a nosotras cuatro, nos quieren asesinar… y no podemos permitir eso, el equilibrio se rompería y la vida terminaría

Celestia: Creo que sé el motivo de la invasión… hubo un tiempo donde vivíamos en paz con ellos, en reinos distantes pero pacíficos… pero la lujuria y la avaricia los cegó y los guio hacia el mal camino, quien los levanto fue un dragón que con sus pensamientos, atrajo a todos los demás a alzarse y tomar lo que ellos creían suyo; sabemos que ellos existen desde antes que nosotros, que ellos vieron nacer a la tierra y que ellos crecieron con ella… nos invadieron, intentando destruir nuestro reino, tal vez creyeron que éramos invasores de sus tierras, pero el caso es que nos quisieron despojar de ellas…

Diosa Tierra: Celestia, tienes razón… ellos trataron de apoderase del mundo por alguien que lo creía suyo solo por ser quien lo habitaron primero, ese dragón es su jefe, y fue un dios como nosotras, pero él fue desterrado de las nubes por su creencia de que la guerra era la solución, fue castigado a vivir en la tierra desde el día de su destierro de las nubes, condenado a la inmortalidad y a la soledad por siempre… pero al enterarse de que una especie igual que él fue creada por la evolución de los seres vivos, el se les unió, les enseño desde traer agua hasta dominar elementos naturales y forjarlos a su gusto, además de hablar y pelear… los transformo él sus marionetas después de que ellos lo nombraron Rey Magma… y por haber sido un dios, el sabia todo… les enseño magia negra y tácticas de batalla complejas… y ahora… quiere regresar y nombrarse Dios de Todo

Diosa Fuego: Guarda un gran odio hacia nosotras por desterrarlo, y nos busca para despojarnos de nuestros poderes al asesinarnos y volverse más poderoso de lo que recuerda haber sido…

Celestia: ¡No voy a permitir eso de ninguna manera! Lo que haremos será…

El plan de Celestia fue interrumpido por un guardia que mencionó haber visto a Spike legar al Palacio real, inmediatamente escuchamos la noticia, Celestia, los Guardias de las Diosas y las Diosas mismas, fuimos a recibirlo y tratar de atenderlo… al llegar a él, grito:

Spike: ¡Aléjense de mi! ¡No se acerquen más!

Celestia: ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!? Que es lo que…

Spike: Calle su alteza -interrumpió muy groseramente- … Traigan a Twilight ante mi… necesito que ella termine esto… ¡es de gran importancia! Solo ella puede terminarme…

Inmediatamente escuchamos esto el guardia Delta fue por Twilight… pero demoraba demasiado… personalmente fui a observar que pasaba… no olvidaré nunca lo que mis ojos vieron…

La reina Twilight venia escoltada por el guardia Delta, pero venia ella caminando muy lentamente, lo peor era su apariencia, se veía destrozada, muy pálida, con lagrimas secas en su cara y lagrimas que de sus ojos brotaban todavía… algo le había ocurrido…

Al traerla ante Spike… mostro una expresión horrible… de asombro y al mismo tiempo de odio… ella le hablo al dragón…:

Twilight: … Spike… al fin te veo después de lo que me hiciste… ¿porque desapareciste de mi vida...? ¿Por que me heriste tanto…? dime la verdad… dime la razón… ahora mismo…

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pensé que tenía una herida no había cerrado nunca… razón por la que nunca fue vista por aquí antes… quien se encargaba de todo era Celestia mientras su ausencia…

Spike: Mi querida Reina Twilight… debo decirle la verdad de esa historia… mi verdadero origen y mi verdadera misión...

Twilight: ¡Dímelo en este instante dragón! (Rompió en llanto)

Spike: Mi verdadera misión al ser entregado a usted fue saberlo todo de su reino, de sus princesas… de usted… misión que me fue dada por el Rey Magma en persona… el hechizo mi cascaron para saber mi misión al nacer, sabía que sería asignado a usted… sabía que si yo fuera de su confianza no temería en vivir con usted… el planeo toda mi vida… incluso lo que haría desde que usted fue nombrada Reina… pero ya no quería seguir… la conocí a usted… conocí sus gustos, sus amigas… su vida… no soportaba la idea de la traición al mismo y más puro Elemento de la Magia… usted era mi mejor amiga… usted fue mi madre…

Decidí que no la traicionaría y hui del Palacio para ir hacia el Rey Magma y decir lo que quería… pero mi relación con usted era tan profunda que al irme de su vida, deje un espacio en su vida, en su corazón… y en su alma que no podía ser llenado con nada… un espacio en el que solo yo podía caber ahí…

(Llorando) ¡Lamento haber hecho todo esto…! Creí que podría parar esto… pero fui preso y obligado por las más brutales torturas a hablar… y hable al final todo lo que sabía…

Fui hechizado… convertido en un monstruo bestial… obligado a destruir su reino, ciudad por ciudad y terminar con sus recursos… ¡No podía detenerme! Su magia era demasiado poderosa… Y por eso es que estoy aquí… por favor… le pido… mi reina… su corazón fue herido por mi culpa… le pido que termine con mi dolor… con esta culpa que no puedo cargar…

¡TERMINE CON MI VIDA ANTES QUE YO LO HAGA CON LA SUYA!

… se… (Susurrando) se lo ruego… tenga piedad de mi alma

Diosa Tierra: Spike… ese argumento es suficiente para tu perdón... eres un ser de corazón puro… tu alma ya fue perdonada por nosotras… ese destino fue trazado por el Rey Magma, no por ti… te has ganado un lugar en las nubes por la eternidad… pero hay algo que debe pasar todavía…

Diosa Agua: Tu alma debe ser purificada… y será purificada por Twilight… haz pedido ser liberado y ese decreto te será otorgado por solo por ella…

Diosa Fuego: Twilight, te concedemos el honor de purificar a Spike… termina su ser para que pueda ser libre... hazlo por el… sana su alma…

Comenzaba a llover… Twilight preparo un hechizo el su cuerno y lentamente… llorando… se acerco a Spike, ella dijo esto…

Twilight: Spike… mi amado Spike… no soporté vivir sin ti a mi lado… fuiste un gran compañero en la travesía de mi destino a través del mar de la vida… por lo que yo iré contigo a las nubes a vivir la eternidad juntos… podremos ser felices… podremos dar un final a nuestros destinos… podremos vivir sin preocupaciones… podremos ser felices…

Spike: Mí amada Reina Twilight… acepto el castigo de mis actos y ahora… acepto su disculpa…

Twilight abrazo a Spike y mientras lloraban… y en una última sonrisa… el hechizo de Twilight fue completado… sus figuras fueron desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos… y desaparecieron con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo a la entrada del Palacio… la misma Celestia estaba llorando… inclusive yo solté una lagrima… nos quitamos los cascos de nuestra cabeza demostrando respeto… e hicimos una estatua en honor al Elemento del perdón:

Spike - "El corazón puro nunca será corrompido ni por la magia más poderosa" Esas palabras fueron grabadas en la estatua…

Las mismas reinas nos mencionaron que los veían felices ahora… que están con "El Destino" viviendo junto con los demás corazones puros que existieron por sus causa de hacer el bien en el mundo o para una persona… perjudicándose a sí mismos por la felicidad de un ser amado…

V

-Insisto… -interrumpí el llanto- no hay tiempo para esto… viene lo peor… debemos prepararnos para la batalla…

Celestia: Estoy de acuerdo; mis Reinas están en buenas manos… yo cuidare de ustedes… yo acabare con quienes los siquiera intente ver… ¡yo las protegeré con mi vida!

La lluvia empezó a empeorar, los relámpagos iluminaban el mundo que veíamos con un resplandor que hacía posible ver hasta el horizonte la cantidad de soldados del mando enemigo, y la cantidad de potros guerreros en nuestro mando… Ambos mandos en la lluvia y con banderas frente a ellos, se detuvieron en orden perfecto. Frente a frente… pasó lo peor…

Los primeros soldados corrieron con todo su odio hacia la batalla… en un choque de cuerpos… la guerra había comenzado, fácilmente los dragones incineraban las tropas que tuvieran en frente y seguían avanzando por tierra… nuestros pegasos mas hábiles no dieron el ancho de tan siquiera aguantar la pelea aérea contra el enemigo… pero los hechiceros unicornios si tenían la ventaja sobre los dragones… ellos con su magia los despistaban y por la espalda les arrancaban la piel y las espinas para entonces… terminarlos…

Perdimos la primera oleada, los hechiceros unicornios restantes cedieron uniéndose a la segunda oleada, esta vez la infantería ligera entro en acción… los hechiceros unicornios hicieron de las suyas encantando la munición de las tropas para armas de nivel menor y aumentaron su poder considerablemente, una flecha de arquero podía atravesar 4 dragones y encajar en otro más… al acabar su oleada… todo empeoro… ahora llego un especie de dragones naturalmente reforzados, con una piel impenetrable… destrozaron sádicamente nuestra segunda oleada…

Sabíamos que debíamos seguir, así entro la tercera oleada, portando ballestas y catapultas encendidas desde lo alto de las murallas exteriores del castillo, poseían una puntería perfecta… derrotamos las tropas aéreas sin quedar una sola y los dragones terrestres en su misma piel fueron aplastados hasta la muerte… lenta y dolorosamente…

Entro su tercera oleada… el tablero dio la vuelta y ellos tomaron la ventaja de nuevo… esta vez con las tropas especiales… su primera jugada fueron los "Vampiros negros" Los cuales eran tan oscuros que solo un estruendo de lo más profundo del crepúsculo podrá hacer visible, las ballestas y catapultas fallaban constantemente… no los podían ver más que una vez por trueno en el cielo, lo que no vieron es que ellos eran solo distractores… su segunda jugada entro, las llamadas "Galaxias Andrómeda" era una raza de dragones hembra más fuertes que los machos, en sigilo burlaron a las ballestas y catapultas y con sus propias manos, comenzaron a golpear las murallas exteriores, destrozando todo lo que tocaran, a pesar de ser fuertes eran dependientes de ordenes directas, por lo que las trampas delante y debajo de ellas fácilmente las partieron al medio… salpicaba la sangre de los dragones en el campo…

Una trompeta anuncio que las murallas exteriores habían sido eliminadas, iban en dirección a las murallas interiores del Palacio… y decidimos dar vuelta al tablero… soltamos la cuarta oleada… yo mismo me sorprendí porque reconocí las bestias que soltaron… "Las Bestias Mitológicas y Legendarias"

La sangre comenzó a correr y mezclarse con la lluvia, manchando todo de rojo vivo

Que sorpresa que semejantes bestias estuvieran de nuestro lado, yo mismo en su tiempo las enfrente y sabia lo fuertes que eran… Centauros, Hidras, Grifos, Gárgolas, Cerberos, inclusive Dragones estaban de nuestro lado… detuvimos toda oleada… hasta que… ellos voltearon el tablero…

Mostraron su última alternativa, una especie de dragón que se creía extinto… pero solo quedaba uno… mostraron al "Dragón no muerto"… esto se volvió una masacre… el Bíblico Dragón no muerto es un dragón del cual solo quedan su estructura ósea, increíblemente más grande que cualquier otro… solo de podía poseer sacrificando miles de vidas y con sus huesos y almas, armarlo… y como es puro hueso, no hay donde atacarle…

El tablero fue girado… pero solo logramos equilibrar la balanza… "Solo se puede combatir fuego con fuego" así que mostramos nuestra Bestias Bíblicas…

La lluvia había inundado desde las murallas exteriores hasta las interiores, dándonos la ventaja del atributo Agua contra el atributo fuego… el suelo se abrió… y frente al Dragón no muerto… apareció el Leviatán y el Kraken… destruyéndose entre sí y tornando el agua roja con huesos flotando… bestias guiadas por el instinto de pelea… una batalla digna de los dioses… el fuego contra el agua… todo se perdió en ese entonces… el agujero del suelo hizo que el agua roja descendiera y desapareciera.

Pero… algo más paso… 2000 Almas de dragón en un contraste azul y borroso, aparecieron de los restos de la batalla de titanes… Dieron una Reverencia hacia Celestia y se desvanecieron en la lluvia… Celestia, antes de verlos desvanecerse, les devolvió el saludo… los había liberado…

Pero ahora… desde la muralla exterior, caminando en calma y paz, lentamente hacia nosotros… se acercaba el Rey Magma, así llamado un ex Dios de las nubes… sabíamos que venía lo peor… se situó frente a nosotros y el hablo:

Magma: Mis queridas hermanas, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las vi por última vez…

Diosa Fuego: Hermano… no tienes que hacer esto…

Magma: Ustedes me expulsaron de mi puesto, y ahora yo hare lo mismo…

Guardia Beta: ¡Deberás pasar por nosotros primero…!

Guardia Alpha: Lo primero es lo primero señor Magma, somos los Guardianes de las Diosas y nuestro de…!?

El Rey Magma chasqueo sus dedo interrumpiendo al guardia Alpha, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y comenzaron a volverse rojos… Alpha había sido corrompido… dio media vuelta y se lanzó con todo hacia el Guardia Beta… en un parpadeo ambos reaccionaron con un movimiento letal al cuello y al atacar… murieron… al menos… al menos no sufrieron…

Guardia Delta: Pero que… como… ¡maldito! Serás… serás un…

-(GRITANDO) ¡La pagaras!

Ambos saltamos a luchar contra el… cegados por el odio no nos importaba nada… morir por ellas sería el honor más grande que alguien podía merecer… y nosotros lo recibimos…

A unos metros de llegar nuestro ataque fue desviado por nada menos que Celestia… quien al ver sus ojos nos dimos cuenta que también fue corrompida… ¿Cuándo? No se supo, pero así fue…

Fuimos obligados a pelear contra ella y el Guardia Delta cayó por nuestras Reinas… Celestia fue asesinada por mi cuenta… solo que daba yo… uno contra uno…

Tratando de alargar mi vida unos minutos más El Rey Magma me hablo:

Rey Magma: Eres valiente para ser un simple Pegaso… ¿Cómo es que las proteges si solo eras un granjero?

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? (afirme)

Rey Magma: Fui un dios como ya te abras enterado… ahora, ¡respóndeme!

-"El Destino" fue quien me eligió… (le respondí con voz firme) las Diosas recibían ordenes de él y se las hacían saber a Celestia y Luna, de ahí, ellas nos buscaban y traían al Palacio a prepararnos para nuestro destino.

Rey Magma: ¿Quién es el destino? Hablas como si fuera alguien y no algo…

-Ni siquiera ellas lo saben… supongo que es alguien superior aun para un Dios… no lo sé…

Rey Magma: JA, eres muy gracioso… lástima que tenga que asesinarte…

-¡Puedes intentarlo! ¡ADELANTE!

Inesperadamente una alta y blanca figura apareció entre nosotros dos… mis ojos fueron cejados y… ¿caí desmayado? ¿O acaso fui atacado pero no asesinado?

. . .

Eso es lo último que recuerdo de aquel entonces… aun borroso para poder verlo con claridad estaba confundido… ¿Qué o quién era eso? ¿Me salvo? Tal vez nunca sepa esa respuesta…

Ya cuando cayó la noche, tenía preparado mi refugio y un par de ratas muertas para seguir una noche más… escuche que los relámpagos sonaban, al asomarme note que las nubes se acumulaban, esto no es normal, mire a mi alrededor asomando la cabeza desde mi tienda, note algo imposible…

Fin del Capítulo 1

**Nota del autor: Este fanfic es para aclarar la historia de mi avatar, cuya mención aparece en otro fanfic, precisamente de un compañero mío: "Luigi64gamer", el ha narrado su historia con mención de mi avatar, es mi turno de devolverle el favor… esperen mas de nuestro trabajo.**


	2. El Destino

Soulful Drawing - El origen de la verdadera equestria

Capitulo 2: El destino

I

"Una ráfaga repentina choco mi rostro despejando las nubes…

El trueno ha venido de la profundidad del crepúsculo…

En una montaña, lo vi,

Cuando un relámpago lo alcanzo,

Encantando mis ojos… en rapsodia mágica…

En una montaña, lo contemplé,

A medida que el poder llenaba sus venas,

Rodeado por la oscuridad…

Mientras la lluvia de los cielos… caía… "

Asombrado y sin palabras para describir lo que en ese momento presencie… algo tanto aterrador como interesante pasó… algo recibía los relámpagos… uno seguido del otro entre minutos sobre una montaña cercana a mi refugio… la duda y la sed de respuestas invadían mi ser… las nubes se despejaban en ese especifico lugar dando paso a los relámpagos que recibía con facilidad… ¿debía ser que alguien los recibía? Eso es imposible de soportar… sé que no es un dragón ni un ser de leyenda… es algo aun mas allá… mas lejano a lo imposible…

Decidido a exponer mi posición y sin importar si moriría… pues sería la salida fácil a mi castigo… emprendí una carrera contra tiempo para ir directamente hacia la montaña, al poco tiempo los cascos comenzaron a doler y al cabo de minutos estaba jadeando de cansancio… pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente… todos esos años de entrenamiento nunca los consideraré en vano… nunca rendirse es lo único que sabía hacer… y eso es lo que haría…

La lluvia empeoraba cada vez mas mientras avanzaba… al momento de llegar a la falda de la montaña note una sombra en el suelo… eran 2… alce la vista… ¡Dragones!

¿Me perseguían? Obviamente debieron haberse dado cuenta que corría en terreno despejado y claro, deduje que no tardaron en verme sus patrullas aéreas… esto estaba mal… y lo sabia… no terminaría bien para mi… al asecho por minutos, estudiando la situación, cuando llegue casi agotado a la mitad de la montaña, descendieron para asesinarme…

Corrí pero solo llegue lasta donde no podía subir más sin escalar en vertical, estaba acorralado por 2 dragones… me prepare para lo peor… uno de ellos intento atacarme y yo le respondí, no tarde más que segundos en terminarlo… el otro se quedo quieto y yo solamente lo esperaba, vi sus ojos… algo vio por encima de nuestra posición, en lo más alto de la montaña otro relámpago cayo, esta vez el dragón huyo por temor a morir… nunca vi un dragón asustarse de algo… y menos de esa manera… esto se volvía escalofriante… recupere el aliento y comencé a escalar… los cascos ya no los soportaba mas… estaban a punto de sangrar cuando afortunadamente llegue alto para seguir corriendo… pero el dragón traía refuerzos…

Esta vez el mismo trajo consigo dos guerreros alados, sabía que de esta no saldría vivo… de la nada un relámpago se asomo del cielo e imposiblemente dio a parar en uno de los guerreros alados haciéndolo explotar de semejante poder natural, los 3 estábamos boquiabiertos, ¿que es lo que paso? Aterrados vimos la punta de la montaña y hay había una figura a contra luz, con solo moverse esa figura, las nubes se movieron y un segundo relámpago cayó sobre el segundo guerrero alado, asesinándolo de la mismo forma… el tercero intento huir pero un relámpago mas lo intercepto en pleno vuelo… matándolo en una nube de humo y una lluvia de sangre y partes del mismo cayendo y dejando una gran marca en la planicie desértica…

Decidí seguir porque seguía vivo, no me mato a mi… tal vez me defendía… ¿Quién o que haría eso? ¡Quiero saberlo! La lluvia era peor de lo que lo fue en la Guerra Sagrada de Magma contra las Diosas… esto hacia el paso imposible… charcos de lodo y fango me impedían caminar… pero cumplí mi objetivo… al llegar a la punta de la montaña tenia la mirada al suelo lodoso, lagrimas de dolor brotando de mis ojos y cascos dejando huellas marrón rojizas producto del fango y mi sangre entremezclados…

Caí sobre mis piernas arrodillado de dolor… la lluvia mostro consigo relámpagos sofocantes y cegadores para mi vista cansada… casi imposible ver 2 metros de distancia frente a mí, note aquella figura que en un principio asombrado descubrí… estaba frente a mi dándome la espalda, la lluvia no me permitía verlo a detalle, solo vi la figura de un hombre con alas…

¿?- Te estaba esperando… Soulful Drawing…- me hablo con una voz poderosa y calmante

-Sabes mi nombre… -le conteste sin aliento- pero yo no sé quién eres tu…

¿?- Haz escuchado mucho de mí como para no reconocerme…

-He escuchado de ti mas nunca te he visto… ¿Quién eres?

¿?-Soy quienes tus diosas llamaban… "El Destino"

. . .

Inmediatamente me puse de pie y forcé la vista para verlo mejor… no resulto mucho… una figura de humano era también como mis Diosas… pero ellas eran mujeres y él un hombre… poseía unas Alas hermosas pero mucho más grandes que las de un Pegaso, más que las de un grifo… inclusive poco más grandes que las mismas y gloriosas alas del semidiós Magma, pero con el diseño similar a las de un ángel caído… solo veía su espalda y de su cabeza caer una melena hasta la cadera, moviéndose al son del viento de tormenta combinado con la melodía de la lluvia…

-Usted es… ¡usted es…! ¿"El Destino"?

-Correcto… he venido a lo que queda de este mundo por ti… te necesito Soulful…

-¿Por qué yo? … un momento… tus eres… tú eres quien…

-Estas en lo correcto… yo soy quien te salvo de Magma y salve a tus diosas… ellas están vivas en las nubes junto toda su creación… todos sin excepción lo están… son felices ahora; te desmayaste cuando te salve en ese entonces… no sé cómo decirte que paso con tu mente pero solo te desmayaste… así de golpe… tuve que intervenir en tu pelea porque yo sabía que no resistirías, por decirlo así… solo en el caso "nunca imaginado" es que intervengo, cuando la situación es peor de lo que uno nunca si quiera podría imaginar…

-Quiere decir que sabe cuando no podemos vencer… ¿interviene?

-Correcto, sabrás que mi puesto es mucho más alto que el de las Diosas… ¿puedes imaginar lo que es necesario pase para que sea necesario que intervenga?

-No… no puedo… pero si pude verlo, un semidiós tratando de terminar a sus hermanas y regresar a las nubes, eso suena imposible pero así fue…

-Haciendo a un lado el tema… he venido porque te has ganado tu destino Soulful…

-¿Me gane… mi… destino? ¿Qué no ya es mía desde mi nacimiento mi tarea en este mundo?

-Te será otorgado otro destino, por eso dije que te lo has ganado

-Entiendo eso… pero… ¿por qué yo?

-Recordaras les decía a tus Diosas les dieran la tarea a las Princesas de buscar a los mejores de toda la existencia en cada oficio… pues tú fuiste el guerrero que quedo de pie hasta el final de tu especie… por eso te elegí… por eso te salve…

-Eso es entonces… tu escribiste mi destino… no sé qué decir…

-Te concederé una última petición antes de otorgártelo… tómalo como una recompensa por tu dedicación a tu destino… a tu lealtad… a tu especie y a tus Diosas… y a tu valor por hacer frente sin miedo a un semidiós… eso dijo mucho de ti…

-Una petición… yo… (Susurrando) quiero hablar con mi gente… (A punto de romper en llanto) quiero hablar a mis hermanos guardias… a mis Diosas y princesas… a mi familia… nunca los olvide después de todo lo que tuve que pasar… (Las primeras lágrimas brotaron) quiero hablarles para nunca olvidarles… nunca sin importar muera o sufra… ellos son mi fuerza y mi motivación… parte de mi ser ya son… solo… solo quiero verles una vez más… quiero hablarles… aunque sea… aunque sea por última vez…

-Te concederé tu deseo…

Comenzaron a sanar mis heridas lentamente sin dolor alguno… mi vista perdía contraste y en un momento todo lo veía blanco… ¿estaba en un mundo vacio? Poco después note figuras frente a mí, camine hacia ellas y ahí estaban todos mis seres amados… les hable entonces… comenzando por mis hermanos Guardias…

-¡Hermanos!- grite de emoción

Delta: Heeey… -contesto- si es nuestro hermano Gamma… ha pasado poco desde que te vimos por última vez…

Alpha: Eres un suertudo, sobreviviste a lo que paso… te envidio… tu debiste de ser Alpha y yo no…

-Sabes que esa decisión no fue mía, además fue suerte… me salvaron…

Beta: Ya nos enteramos por cierto… -interrumpiendo- "El Destino" te otorgará un destino, oye… ¿Qué ganaste?

-No lo sé… hasta ahora no lo se

Delta: Veras, el más grande sacrificio fue el que te hizo ganar eso… esperaremos cumplas tu nueva tarea, te veremos desde aquí… siempre estaremos a tu lado…

Alpha: Recuerda nuestras palabras Soulful… **Tus hermanos seremos tu fuerza**, te observamos desde arriba, no nos decepciones, que siempre… siempre estaremos con tigo…

Beta: La historia nos recordará con honor… fallecimos en el campo de batalla… y aun así… sabemos una cosa… eso no es nada comparado con la gloria que nos hemos ganado en las nubes… caímos antes que ti… te observaremos desde arriba… nunca te olvidaremos… nunca te dejaremos… ten por seguro que somos parte de tu ser… y con él, nuestro espíritu estará hasta el final…

Delta: ¿Harás que nos sentamos orgullosos? ¡¿Lucharás con honor hasta el final?!

-¡SÌ, HERMANOS!... ¡Juro Responsabilidad ante mi poder otorgado y en mi deber con él!-

Les conteste firmemente con el saludo de Guardia de las Diosas de nuestro puesto tan alto… que hermosas palabras habían mencionado… inspiradoras… por detrás de ellos las princesas Celestia y Luna yacían esperándome… me dirigí a ellas …

Celestia: Soulful Drawing… haz sido capaz de dar frente a un semidiós… eso es valiente, nunca esperamos ni esperaremos menos de ti, eres un guerrero perfecto… y lo seguirás siendo…

Luna: Yo… (Llorando entre recuerdos) yo te vi crecer… yo te vi siempre desde mi torre... yo te cuide desde tu llegada… yo te vi progresar… ahora que ganaste este puesto… prométeme Soulful… prométeme que siempre cuidaras de tus seres amados… prométenos que nunca cederás ante nada… que siempre tendrás la cabeza en alto…

Celestia: **Tus Princesas seremos tu Día y tu Noche**… nuestro ser te acompañara no importa donde estés… sin importar cuando, donde ni como… el calor de nuestro Padre Sol y el frio de nuestra Madre Luna te acompañara hasta el final…

-¡Si, mis princesas!… ¡Juro valentía sin temor ni siquiera a la muerte misma!

Me despedí de ellas… La nostalgia me impulsaba a romper en llanto, no sé cuánto tiempo podre soportar antes de llorar de la nostalgia… de tan bellas palabras que hacia mi recitaron con honestidad y gracia… después de todo… no son las únicas de quienes debía despedirme, ahora debía hablar con mis Diosas…

Diosa Tierra: Haz llegado muy lejos… y eres ahora digno de un nuevo destino…

Diosa Viento: Nunca esperamos que un siervo de nuestra creación llegara a ser digno de tan alto honor…

Diosa Agua: Ni siquiera nosotras hemos visto al "El Destino"… eres el primero y posiblemente en único que lo ha visto… esperamos todo de ti ahora…

Diosa Fuego: Esto significa que ahora eres más alto que nosotras… lo que ganaste es algo más grande aun que nuestro poder de crear vida… No nos decepciones… que siempre estaremos a tu lado…

-Debo decir que estoy alagado por esto… es algo que nunca espere después de mi deber…

Diosa Viento: **Tus Diosas seremos tu poder**… tu dominio sobre la magia y lo mágico…

Diosa Agua: Seremos tu magia elemental que abrirá las puertas de la fantasía… la magia que va mas allá de la nuestra…

Diosa Fuego: Seremos quienes te acompañaremos hasta la muerte… nunca enterradas en tus recuerdos… siempre en tu corazón nos encontraras…

Diosa Tierra: Seremos tu mundo en todo momento… cuando lo veas… ahí estaremos… con tigo…

-… si… mis Diosas…-

Haciendo una última reverencia en su presencia y saludándolas con mi saludo de Guardia de las Diosas, me despedí de ellas… casi no aguantaba las ganas de Romper en llanto después de tan hermosas palabas, de la promesa hacia mis Hermanos, la promesa hacia mis Princesas y hacia mis Diosas… ahora lo más triste venia caminando hacia mi… y yo hacia ellos… mi familia… los pasos se volvieron más acelerados y comencé a correr de la emoción… de la nostalgia… en mi corazón la sangre bombeaba mas y mas aceleradamente… al estar frente a frente… me quite el casco roto de mi cabeza… desamarre mi armadura cayendo a un costado mío… las lagrimas brotaron y… abrase a mi madre…

-Querida madre… (Llorando) ha pasado tanto… ya casi no podía ver tu rostro en mis pensamientos… tenía miedo de olvidarlos a todos ustedes… nunca supe cuanto tiempo estuve ausente…

White Pearl (mi madre): Hijo… haz estado fuera de nuestra vida por 400 años… Gracias a tu esfuerzo Celestia nos concedió la vida digna… vivimos en armonía y nunca nos falto alimento, casa ni atención… estoy orgullosa de ti…

Noble Knight (mi padre): Hijo, desde que te recuerdo solo eras un pequeño potro… mírate ahora, has crecido… ¡eres un guerrero! Más que eso… eres más grande que las Diosas ahora… Estoy orgulloso de ti… nunca nos falles… nunca…

Abrase a mi padre con la misma emoción de verlo como la suya de verme a mí… levante la mirada y ahí mi hermana con una sonrisa en la cara y lagrimas en la mirada me esperaba… se había vuelto una yegua ahora, era hermosa de cría, pero aun más lo es ahora que es una hembra madura… me dirigí a ella y me recibió con un abrazo cálido y un poco apretado… una unicornio muy cariñosa desde que recuerdo, aun lo seguía siendo…

Emerald (mi hermana): ¡Hermano! Eres un hombre ahora… siento pena de no reconocerte después de 4 siglos sin verte… pero parecen solo unos cuantos años solamente, la inmortalidad nos mantiene jóvenes y frescos como vegetales (mostro una risa algo coqueta), en fin… gracias por todo lo que hiciste… por darnos una vida… gracias por defenderos… gracias por tu dedicación a nuestro bienestar, por nunca rendirte, por nunca temer y siempre enfrentar… gracias *besó mi mejilla*

La abrase con cariño y rompí en llanto…

White Pearl: **Tu familia seremos tu cuerpo y tu alma, **Siempre en tu corazón, te daremos apoyo para siempre levantarte y sabiduría para nunca cegarte… cuida de nosotros como a ti mismo… cuídate de todo lo que tengas en frente…

-Madre… padre… hermana… ¡Juro y comprometo mi ser a ser responsable de mi deber asignado, a ver claramente y nunca cambiar mi camino y a nunca desviar mi rumbo!

Retrocedí varios pasos para poder verlos a todos con el panorama de mi vista… entre lagrimeo y nostalgia, me despedí en nombre de mi alma hacia todos mis seres amados… la vista se torno oscura y cuando tome conciencia de donde estaba… un relámpago me cegó por unos segundos… regrese a la cima de la montaña entre truenos y lluvia, "El Destino" seguía ahí, de espaldas frente a mi… todo seguía igual…

-Mi alma esta en paz ahora… ya todo es nada y nada es todo… ya entiendo ahora muchas cosas…

-Ahora, sin más demora… te daré tu tarea…

Mi cuerpo se quedo sin moverse, mi alma estaba en armonía absoluta con la situación… pero mi mente dudaba de cual sería esa tarea… ya no esperaría mas… "El Destino" volteó mirándome a la cara, lo pude ver perfectamente claro ahora, tenía el cuerpo de un Guerrero elite de la elite de un Hombre Humano, las alas de un Ángel Caído grandes como hermosas y gloriosas, su largo cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro, más que la lluvia lo adhería a él, haciendo casi imposible ver su cara… por lo que no pude verla… y en su brazo derecho posaba una enorme lanza de 6 puntas, bastante curiosa para ser una estrella, pero no lo era… era imposible para mi identificar o dar un significado a esa arma suya, arma que por cierto era de su estatura y cuyo "símbolo" en un extremo… esa especie de estrella… era un arma aparentemente mal balanceada pero daba una apariencia de gran poder y dominio, extendió su brazo izquierdo para entregarme un gran libro que recibí con un poco de problemas por el peso del mismo…

-Soulful Drawing, esto te pertenece ahora, todo está aquí… incluso cosas que ni en sueños existen… úsalo con sabiduría… ahora es tuyo… "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad"

Se fue volando en vertical directamente donde las nubes se despejaban… cuando un relámpago me cegó y lo perdí de vista… ya no pude ver hacia donde fue… las nubes se despejaron, la lluvia se calmaba, el lodo se hacia Tierra y el cielo se despejo absolutamente… El Sol salía desde el horizonte… era hermoso…

II

"… Y él podía estar solo en los caminos de este mundo…

Su lanza… única compañía… siempre con el…

En una montaña, lo contemplé…

Cuando orgulloso oscilaba su acero…

Haciendo en mi corazón… Armonía Mística…

En una montaña, lo vi…

Cuando el conocimiento despertó su sentido…

Rodeado por nubes…

De los vendavales… iluminado he nacido"

Nada más hermoso que el crepúsculo en este entonces presencie alguna vez en mi pasado, sino hasta ahora… las lágrimas se secaron de mi rostro y recordé fugazmente:

"**Tus hermanos seremos tu fuerza,**

**Tus Princesas seremos tu Día y tu Noche,**

**Tus Diosas seremos tu poder,**

**Tu familia seremos tu cuerpo y tu alma" **

Decidido a ver claramente, a cuidar de quien defienda y a continuar sin miedo… decidí irme de esta montaña con el libro que me fue dado por él, pero necesitaba un nuevo refugio… abrí mis alas y volé sin miedo, en camino hacia un lugar nunca visitado… nunca invadido… ni siquiera habitado por los más experimentados ni mucho menos desquiciados o condenados… mucho menos por dragones… El Bosque Everfree…

Aterrice en la entrada donde yacían letreros de "¡Aléjese!" y de "¿Entras para morir aquí?", pero ya no temía de nada ni a nada… entre caminando y busque adentrarme al centro del lugar, donde ya todos nunca llegan… caminando notaba entre flora y fauna seres que ni en sueños, ni siquiera en el infierno había visto antes… pero si algo sabia era que todo aquí es letal, no mostré miedo y seguí caminando, si acaso intercambiaba mirada con quien me viera y ambos, demostrando respeto al otro… seguíamos nuestro rumbo, no temer me dijeron y eso es lo que hice… parece que demostrar respeto a estas criaturas hace que ellas te respeten, ya no temía a la fauna… pero lo que era aterrador en verdad era la flora, este bosque repleto de caníbales plantas era la razón principal del miedo que infundía en el corazón de quien viera siquiera solo la entrada y los letreros… pero esto era diferente, cuando el paso era obstruido, volteaba hacia las flores, me inclinaba saludándolas caballerosamente y ellas respondían de la misma forma, les pedía que me ayudaran a cruzar, atravesar o solo pedía poder pasar y ellas me lo permitían… entre más me adentraba a este bosque, las criaturas se veían mas macabras y las plantas más entintadas en rojo fresco y cada vez más escalofriantes, aun peor que las bestias de la misma muerte… pero demostrando respeto y no mostrando temor me veían neutralmente, no como un depredador ni como a una presa… después de 2 horas caminando hacia el centro del bosque, llegue por fin… lo primero que vi fue una mansión en un gran terreno despejado de flora, pero con fauna protegiéndola… me acerque caminando hacia la puerta donde 2 gárgolas de piedra resguardaban la entrada… desde lo alto de un balcón de la mansión, una voz de mujer les dijo a las gárgolas me dejaran pasar, y me dejaron entrar… entre en el patio principal, había de igual manera, 2 plantas si raíz que podían moverse por tierra y con fauces en rojo fresco, resguardando la entrada, tenia curiosidad de ellas, pero no era mi caso… entre en la sala frontal y vi a Flutershy frente a mi bajando las escaleras…

Flutershy: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto algo asertiva

-Vengo a pedir refugio aquí, querida… no estás sola en este mundo después de todo… solo quedamos nosotros 2 en esta horrible realidad… ¿me darías refugio? A cambio te ofrezco protecc-

Flutershy: ¡No acepto! -interrumpió- ¿Que puedes ofrecer protección más eficaz que la de la flora y fauna del bosque Everfree… me estás diciendo?

-Correcto -en su mismo tono de voz- he sido yo el último sobreviviente de la Guerra Sagrada del semidiós Magma contra las Diosas de los Elementos de la Vida… no temo a nada… yo soy el Guardián Gamma… y necesito donde entrenar en paz para mi nuevo destino… ¿Aceptas o no?

Flutershy: ¡Acepto…! Siéntete como en casa, entrenaras fuera de mi hogar…

Flutershy mientras hable se sentó en un sillón hecho con hebras de plantas que ella misma cuidaba… llego hacia ella un retoño de las plantas guardias de la entrada corriendo y se le vino encima con la misma actitud de un perro pequeño hacia su dueña… comenzó a juguetear con él, le daba de premios trozos de carne… las plantas eran carnívoras y carroñeras incluso…

-Impresionante habilidad la tuya para cuidar de seres como estas inclusive, estoy sorprendido también de tu carácter, demuestras firmeza y seguridad, eres incomparable… Flutershy…

Flutershy: Agradezco tus palabras… ¡¿donde están mis modales?! -se levanto y me saludo estrechando mi casco con firmeza- Soy Flutershy, la Reina de Everfree…

Además de un dominante carácter y un saludo firme, se veía un poco feliz con su vida actual, en su cara tenía una sádica y tenebrosa sonrisa y entre los extremos de sus cascos sangre, tal vez de la comida de su mascota, no lo sé, daba pinta de asesina o de maniática… le respondí:

-Soy Soulful Drawing, Guardia Gamma de las Diosas y ultimo Guerrero de la Guerra Sagrada… un placer verte Reina Flutershy

Flutershy: Llámame solo Flutershy -inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda y sonrió tenebrosamente- Siéntete en tu casa, a partir de ahora eres mi invitado y mi guardia personal, ordenare que ahora eres mi aliado y la flora y fauna te respetaran como tú a ellos, ¿entendido?

-Entendido

Flutershy: ¿Quieres comer algo? Debes estar cansado de tan largo viaje hasta aquí, ¿no?

-Estas en lo cierto, acepto tu invitación… después de comer comenzaré mi entrenamiento…

Me llevo a su comedor donde plantas y seres desconocidos para mi comían en total calma… ella y yo nos sentamos en su mesa principal y una palmera mediana con fauces nos vino a traer de sí misma frutos maduros que nunca había visto antes… al probarlos eran algo indescriptiblemente deliciosos… jamás probé nada igual a esto…

Flutershy: Te gusta, ¿no es así?

-Me encanta esto, nunca he privado nada igual, es único

Aparentemente la palmera tomo mi comentario como un alago y me dio una pequeña cesta con varias de sus "frutas" en ella para después o como refrigerio, ya veo como funciona el respeto por aquí… después de la "fruta" una especie de Araña gigante nos trajo un platillo bizarro pero apetitoso, dudaba de la procedencia de esta carne pero no dude en probar, al igual que la "fruta" esto era jugoso, dulce y sensacional cual su excelente presentación, al ver mi reacción esta araña, podría decir que se encariño y se restregó con cariño al igual que un gato consentido, la acaricie… era adorable para tener apariencia de asesina a igual que todos los que estaban presentes, pero bien… terminando la comida Flutershy me dio un recorrido de la mansión, donde podía ir y como pasar por ciertos lugares, toda la casa tenia tonos de verde muerto, de cobre oxidado y rojo fresco y vivo por doquier, para ser una casa 100% natural la decoración estaba viva, todo aquí lo estaba… era como estar viviendo dentro de la planta más grande de todas, que inusual, pensaba constantemente… pero ya pasado media hora de la comida, al medio día salí por detrás de la casa y efectivamente no era una mansión, sino una planta gigante, terrorífica como muy interesante… abrí el libro que me dio "El Destino" y comencé a analizarlo…

La misma cutie mark que tenía en costado era el símbolo de la portada del libro, además de ningún título en portada, lo abrí para comenzar a leer…

"Los siguientes escritos solo serán vistos por quien posea el símbolo asignado en sus costados, quien no lo posea y vea este libro, no podrá verlos.

Estos escritos contienen todo conocimiento de cada criatura en este mundo e información de cada uno de ellos.

Estos escritos contienen hechicería conocida y aún desconocida por esta realidad, incluyendo como crearla y realizarla sin ser alicornio ni unicornio"

Increíble lo que había leído, ¿magia desconocida en esta realidad? ¿Puedo crearla sin cuerno? Seguí leyendo, después de cierta introducción interesante, en tinta negra y escrita a mano estaba lo siguiente: "En la vida real… no hay una segunda oportunidad" esta letra era un tanto cursiva y antigua, pero me pareció inquietante pues esa es mi frase que siempre decía… esto comenzaba a aterrarme… seguí a la siguiente pagina donde ejercicios de vuelo eran el inicio del libro, estos eran calentamientos rápidos y ejercicios de coordinación exageradamente difíciles, el que mas difícil me parecía era "volar de cabeza" y esto era casi imposible de realizar… pero el libro narraba toda instrucción e incluso mostraba ilustración de todo tan detalladamente que entenderlo era fácil, pero realizarlo no, de vez en cuando de la cesta que me dio la palmera comía de sus "frutas"… deliciosas y misteriosas frutas… cada hora era el infierno en mi cuerpo, el doloroso esfuerzo quemaba mis alas por dentro y mi cuerpo también.

Durante varios meses practicando esto ya lo podía dominar perfectamente, aun dudaba y pensaba cuando seria que la situación requeriría de estas prácticas, pero en lugar de distraerme solo seguía, en estos primeros meses de entrenar mi cuerpo, me hacía y sentía cada día mas fuerte, resistente y poderoso, día a día notaba en mi entrenamiento que algunas curiosas plantas y algunos seres me observaban y por juego me imitaban, no podían hacer lo mismo que yo por lo que les era imposible copiar mis movimientos, era divertido… un poco… además que Flutershy me observaba igual que sus seres, pero ella lo hacía desde un balcón en un costado de la planta gigante, de vez en cuando ella volteaba a mirarme, en ese balcón yo la veía desde abajo también, ella escribía libros día y noche hasta no aguantar más e incluso hasta caer dormida, debe de ser una vida tan aburrida que no puede hacer mucho aquí, pero ella era aparentemente feliz aquí… cuando yo terminaba y ella no aguantaba más, la llevaba a su cama cargándola en mi lomo y recostándola con cuidado, los días pasaban y ella me veía cada día con ojos mas pacíficos y cada vez menos dementes… parece que le comenzaba a caer bien…

III

Cuando terminaba de entrenar me duchaba, paseaba con Flutershy y conversábamos de lo que sucedía con la Guerra Sagrada desde mi punto de vista, pues fui yo quien la vivió… ella en un punto de su hogar me mostro que había una biblioteca enorme, Flutershy me decía que Gran parte de esa biblioteca era de Libros que han rescatado de las ruinas, ella mandaba personalmente a plantas y seres por igual a recolectar, limpiar y guardar estos libros en la biblioteca, junto a ella entre a ese lugar y me mostro que tenia de todo aquí y que era bienvenido cuando necesite saber algo, que aquí encontraría la respuesta a lo que buscara, y si es posible, ella misma me ayudaría… estaba seguro que le caía bastante bien, pero temía llegar a mas… de todas formas ella tenía confianza en mí y yo en ella, un día le pregunte:

-Flutershy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Flutershy: Adelante, que deseas saber…

-Me interesa saber qué es lo que escribes día y noche hasta caer de sueño, pues de vez en cuando caías de sueño muy tarde y yo te recostaba en tu cama, esa es mi duda…

Flutershy: Aahhhh… eras tú quien me traía a mi cama de vuelta, ya veo… veras Soulful, lo que hago es pasar el tiempo reescribiendo los libros que son dañados, los recreo o solo los re entinto para hacer clara sus letras y legibles sus palabras, no me canso de hacerlo pues he aprendido mucho del mundo fuera de este bosque… algún día desearía poder ver que fue de el…

-Puedo llevarte si así lo deseas, yo vengo de el…

Flutershy: ¿Lo harías de verdad? ¿Por mi?

-Por mi reina hasta daría mi vida…

La lleve hacia el patio delantero para decir a su flora y fauna que saldríamos temporalmente, que no se preocupen de nuestra ausencia… la cargue sobre mi lomo y abrí mis alas para volar, efectivamente mis alas se hicieron mucho más fuertes de lo que lo eran antes, me sentía capaz de aguantar horas suspendido en el aire, salimos del bosque y la lleve hacia lo alto de una montaña para que viera lo que era el mundo ahora…

Flutershy: ¿D-Donde está el cielo azul? ¿Dónde están los pasajes verdes? (lagrimeaba)

-Querida… esto es lo que queda de la Guerra Sagrada…

Flutershy: No es como lo leí nunca… ¿Que ha pasado con el mundo? . . .

-Los dragones… *me coloque junto a ella* ellos se revelaron con ordenes del Semidiós Magma… el los levanto contra todos nosotros… el odio encamino su corazón hacia el mal camino…

Flutershy no soporto llorar al ver el cielo gris y las planicies muertas… me abrazó y comenzó a llorar en mi cuello… nunca perdió su ser después de todo, creí que se había vuelto loca cuando decidió vivir aquí… pero esa fue su decisión y no estaba en posición de juzgarla… esa noche, al regresar a su mansión viva, me pidió dormir con ella por si el llanto no la dejaba dormir, que la consolara e hiciera compañía para poder dormir tranquila, sin pensarlo acepte y dormí junto a ella… sus ojos tristes lloraban con recordar el mundo y yo la abrazaba y consolaba hasta que cayó dormida… luego de un rato que se durmió, me levante de la cama y me senté en el balcón para ver la luna un rato… y recite al sonido del viento:

-Princesa Luna, hija de la Madre Luna, Hermana de Celestia, hija del Padre Sol… Nunca abandonen a Flutershy en ningún momento, su corazón aun permanece puro y así debe ser conservado… si me pueden escuchar… cuiden de ella… día y noche sin descanso… ella es una yegua sola pero fuerte… firme pero dulce… de corazón puro… cuídenla siempre… siempre…

Flutershy: Hermosas palabras…

Sin asustarme voltee a verla detrás de mí, no supe en qué momento despertó pero si sé que me escucho rezar por ella… se acerco al balcón y la luna ilumino sus ojos haciéndolos brillar tan hermosamente cual diamantes perfectos… se acerco mas y mas a mi rostro y me robo un beso con mucha lentitud, estaba enamorada… muy enamorada… pero yo no sentía lo mismo hacia ella… era una yegua adulta y hermosa pero sentía dentro de mí que ella no era la de antes, sentía que algo tramaba… o tal vez… si de verdad es ella… que pasar tanto tiempo sola y leer todos esos libros, nunca supo como amar… la dejaría seguir a su tiempo… si tramaba algo lo sabría, pero si no… al menos temporalmente… a su lado yo estaría…

IV

Me sentía listo para otro día más de esta vida… después de un año de mí llegada al Bosque Everfree, en el patio trasero, dándome el calor y la luz del Sol, comencé con el capítulo 2 de el libro que "El Destino" me dio… ahora que mi cuerpo estaba listo me sentía preparado para lo que seguía… al leer el titulo me quede inquietado con lo que vi, "Magia y hechicería avanzada" ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer esto? Pase de pagina y note algo mas, no necesitaría cuerno para crearla, sino moverme exactamente como le libro lo decía, deduje que esto sería peligroso para practicarlo aquí, por lo que fui hacia Flutershy a explicar que necesitaba salir y practicarlo donde no pueda herir a alguien, ella acepto y Salí de la mansión viva para ir unos kilómetros lejos de ellos… ese día había mucho viento, pero no me fue problema, llegue a la montaña más alta del lugar y comencé a imitar los movimientos del libro, tarde varias horas en poder hacer el primer hechizo bien para ser solo pocos movimientos, realmente complicados porque debían ejecutarse con la mayor precisión posible y con la mente despejada de todo pensamiento… ¿Cómo se que lo hice bien? Note que un especie de flama salía de mis cascos delanteros, el libro decía que cuando esto suceda estaría listo para crear magia y hechicería, comencé a intentar el primer ejercicio y al igual que la preparación, demore horas en que me saliera bien, cuando por fin lo hice, la flama de mis cascos se hizo más roja y deslumbrante, apunte a una montaña lejana y con duda de que pasaría, pensé en disparar… y eso ocurrió…

La fuerza del hechizo me disparo en dirección contraria hacia mi objetivo con una fuerza despiadada, pero recupere el control rápidamente y regrese para ver qué fue lo que hice, cuando el rayo de luz que dispare hacia la montaña hizo impacto… mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando presencie la montaña destruirse frente a mis ojos… un estruendo monstruoso que se pudo escuchar a kilómetros de distancia me dejo boquiabierto, decidí regrese al refugio en el Bosque Everfree y Flutershy me recibió muy preocupada, me dijo que un estruendo la asusto de tan forma que salto del miedo y pensó en mi, en si estaría bien… luego de explicarle lo que paso pero sin pruebas de ello, se calmo totalmente y me digo que a partir de ahora avise que es lo que iría a practicar, para que ella no se preocupe por mi… le prometí eso… que a partir de ahora, antes de salir, vería que practicaría y advertiría de lo que pueda pasar… en su persona misma para que tenga seguridad de que yo estaría bien… por el susto, ella quiso que durmiera con ella de nuevo, estaba un tanto alterada y nerviosa por el susto, pero al estar con ella se tranquilizaba y se sentía segura en mi presencia, se durmió rápidamente y después de ella, yo caí dormido…

Fin del capítulo 2

**Nota del autor: Las partes de "Una ráfaga repentina choco mi rostro despejando las nubes…" y "… Y él podía estar solo en los caminos de este mundo…" son una adaptación de la canción"Highlander (the one)" del grupo "Lost Horizon" para esta ocasión, canción que me inspiró a crear a Soulful Drawing y este fanfic por la letra de la misma.**


	3. Migajas de la verdad (La revelación pt1)

Soulful Drawing - El origen de la verdadera equestria

Capítulo 3: Migajas de la verdad (La revelación, parte 1)

I

Desperté de nuevo a lado de Fluttershy… solo mirarla era inquietante, las dudas que me venían en mente y las preguntas que no tenían respuesta eran bastantes… pero la más importante de todas era: ¿Es en realidad ella o no? Las 2 respuestas que veía dentro de mí eran: 1. Si no es ella, ¿Quién es? Y ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones de tenerme cada día mas cerca? … y 2. Si en realidad es ella, no sé que pueda llegar a pasar cuando el tiempo pase y nuestros seres se encariñen… ¿acaso ella está enamorada de verdad? Yo no sentía lo mismo por ella… algo dentro de mi me impedía darme una respuesta hasta estar 100% seguro de quien es en realidad… pero como digo siempre… "deja de distraerte y continua"

El no tener miedo desde que "El Destino" de otorgó mi nueva tarea en este mundo me ha traído hasta aquí, por algo que aún no se… pero que tendría que ver algo… él es quien escribe nuestras vidas… él sabe todo y cómo y cuando pasará… posiblemente venir aquí ya lo tenía planeado desde mi nuevo destino… en fin… "¡Deja de distraerte y continua!"

Me levanté de la cama a bañarme y al terminar, algo empapado y sintiéndome nuevo, voltee a ver a Flutershy en la cama, se encontraba bocarriba, despeinada y bastante esponjada… babeando desde mejilla hasta la almohada, entre labios me brotó una ligera risa, me retiré al patio trasero a seguir entrenando… al parecer hay más de un ejercicio de ataque que debía practicar, pero al avanzar notaba que describía mas cuidado pues entre más poderoso más amplio sería el diámetro de la marca en este mundo que yo provocaría, por consecuencia deducía que yo sería quien acabaría el dolor de la madre tierra… aniquilándola lentamente mientras entrenara… ese precio es demasiado, mas el peso de saber que yo sería el culpable me hacía pensar en tanto al mismo tiempo… pero … ¡tenía que ganarme mi destino… y eso es lo que tengo que hacer!

Después de ubicar donde me había quedado, después del primer ejercicio de magia… noté escrito en tinta negra una nota adicional: "No consumas el mundo real… crea el tuyo" cuya letra reconocí rápidamente… "El Destino" la escribió al igual que antes, supongo que es un consejo, así lo tomé… pero si no mal recuerdo, no hay de donde pueda deducir como crear mundos… ¿es acaso verdad lo que leí? ¿Debía crear mi mundo? ¿Cómo carajo voy a hacer esto? Bien… pues no pierdo nada intentando…

Comencé a crear fuego en mis casos y en el patio trasero, comencé a inventar una serie de pasos que esperaba no olvidar nunca… con la mente el blanco, mi cuerpo en constantes y fluidos movimiento y mi alma en calma… ¡Funcionó! De mis cascos las flamas se hicieron azules… nunca vi este tono… un azul indescriptible, nuevo… nunca vi esto… pensé claro el pintar un circulo en el aire y al hacerlo se mantuvo allí, un círculo perfecto de más o menos 1 metro de diámetro… se encendió el fuego azul el perímetro y en el centro con mis patas, con mímica… lo abrí… un mundo negro con suelo en tierra negra es lo que veía a través de lo que creé… ¿y qué cree? Un portal.

Los cascos aún se mantenían brillando en el azul nuevo que creé… los apague y dejé el portal cerrarse lentamente… me dirigí al cuarto de Fluttershy y la vi un poco adormilada pero de pie, justo cuando se levantó de la cama…

-Fluttershy, tengo que hablarte de algo…

Fluttershy: Dime Soulful… -con una voz dulce respondió-

-Después de la primera explosión al intentar un hechizo de ataque noté en el libro que debía crear mi propio mundo para entrenar ahí, de lo contrario sería yo quien consumiría a la madre tierra con mi aun desconocido poder verdadero…

Fluttershy: Entiendo eso… ¿y como piensas hacerlo?

-*Creé el fuego azul nuevo otra vez y creé el portal de nuevo* Aquí a partir de hoy entrenaré… para no temer en hacerles daño si algo pasara… entiende que no debes preocuparte por mi… soy un guerrero… se cuidarme solo… ¿puedes comprender eso? -trate de hablar con delicadeza-

Fluttershy: No te preocupes por eso… tengo fe en que estarás bien… eres un guerrero perfecto…

Se acerco hacia mí despacio, me abrazó y dijo:

Fluttershy: …solo prométeme… ten cuidado…

-Te lo prometo… tendré cuidado… no te preocupes… estaré bien…

II

Tomé el libro en mi espalda y me adentré en el portal, que después que cruzara se cerró en una imagen de Fluttershy sonriendo una cálida expresión y despidiéndose de mí… había nada en este mundo, no había cielo, no había horizontes, no había luz… pero había silencio… había tierra negra cual suelo… y nada más. Creé fuego en mis cascos, y después el azul nuevo que creé por mi cuenta… entonces en mente tal y como lo pensaba e imaginaba, me elevé del suelo y en el aire, con mímica, moldeé el mundo a mi manera. Cree el sol y la luna, cree un horizonte sin fin… creé montañas desde bajas hasta las más altas, si acaso nevadas y volcanes… medio mundo era un mar sin fin y el otro una planicie eterna… que conforme me alejara, nunca tendría fin en ambos sentidos, ni siquiera hacia arriba ni abajo… cree planicies verdes, desiertos sofocantes, selvas densas, grandes cañones de roca, zonas montañosas nevadas y zonas en actividad volcánica… y un mar azul sin fondo… sin vida más que la mía… soy el dios de la nada ahora, aquí soy libre, soy fuerte, soy listo, soy solo yo en mi más puro estado… sin peligro, sin distractores, sin límites… sin nadie que me diga que hacer ni cuando hacerlo… en este mundo soy mi propio dueño y soy un dios si así lo quiero ver… aquí puedo reír, llorar, pensar… entrenar…

Con solo ver mi mundo, la inspiración venia a mi mente y una fuerza de continuar me impulsaba a seguir… me recordaba a "El Destino" y a mi vida antes de todo lo que pasé…

"**Despertando de una decadencia sin nombre…**

**Mi vida fue un sueño y mi fe estuvo encadenada…**

**Los distractores me mantuvieron ciego, pero aún la fuerza es mía…**

… **aún… la fuerza es mía…**

**¿Podría ser que borrara en mi corazón las emociones de la carne?**

**¿… y estuviera fuera del alcance de las doctrinas?**

**Estoy atrapado en un velo de ilusiones que mantienen nublada mi vista…**

**. . .**

**La evolución en mente, el corazón y el alma…**

**Me han llevado a ver y llegar a mi virgen resplandor…**

**Me han cambiado la forma de ser…**

**Pero todavía están en mí…**

**¡No habrá nadie que pueda detener cada una de mis luchas…**

… **y ahora todos mis sueños pueden ser realidad en vida!**

**¡He aprendido a ver y creer en mí!**

… **todo este tiempo…**

**. . .**

**Si piensas siempre…**

**Que las cosas nunca cambiarán…**

**Cuando encuentres su sentido otra vez…**

**Deberás seguir su camino…**

**Si piensas siempre…**

**Que es difícil de ver…**

**Cuando encuentres que realmente crees…**

**Deberás seguir su espíritu como tu guía…"**

. . .

Qué es lo que tengo que hacer no se hacía más claro… no me daba aún una idea ni siquiera cercana al verdadero final de mi destino… ni mucho menos su objetivo… pero ahora… recordé la "Guerra Sagrada"…

. . .

"**Al aumento de las ruinas,**

**Mi mente estaba ardiendo,**

**Las flamas reflejan aquellos años de tormento…**

… **Vi las vidas que se ahogaron en el fuego…**

**La muerte era mi deseo…**

**El camino de odio no fue un alivio para mí…**

**. . .**

**Fue entonces que quedamos cara a cara…**

**Lo más oscuro de la pena en contra de un corazón puro,**

**Bautizado en la vida de metal por el secreto del acero, del cual son bendecidos…**

**Granizo de poder que le ayuda a vencer a todos los mortales que creyó plagas…**

**...Del corazón de la tormenta...**

…**En lo más profundo de mí…**

… **cuando destruya las raíces del dolor y la agonía…**

…**¡Entonces voy a ser libre!**

**. . .**

**Relámpago que no atravesó mi cuerpo…**

**Otra vez estoy subiendo,**

**Ahora se oye mi vocación primordial gritar aún más…**

**¡La guerra ahora es mi avivamiento!**

**La voz de la libertan sigue llorando en mí…**

**Ya no estoy de pie al lado de los viejos odios…**

**A mi lado me miran… los veo en las nubes…**

**Seguido de los guerreros de acero…**

**¡Lucharía por la justicia…! ¡Lucharía por la libertad!**

**. . .**

…**Del corazón de la tormenta…**

…**Ahora lo sé…**

…**La fuerza se vuelve a limpiar…**

… **Y ahora mata todo el dolor y el dolor mató a la miseria…**

**. . .**

**Ahora la fuerza está limpia y de nuevo todo dentro de mí…**

**Y lo ha matado todo el dolor que sufrí…**

**Y el dolor me aplastó la agonía… ¡AHORA SOY LIBRE!**

**. . .**

**¡Ahora sé todo lo que soy!**

¿y quién soy? Soy Soulful Drawing… Soy un guerrero perfecto… Soy el último sobreviviente de la Guerra Sagrada… Soy un ser con destino… Soy un corazón puro… Soy un jinete de tormenta… Soy el dios de mi propio mundo y único ser que manda mi corazón, cuerpo y alma… Soy… ¡Soy Soulful Drawing!

La mente en estado neutral, el cuerpo firme, mi alma en armonía, mis oídos pacíficos con el silencioso viento que chocaba en mi rostro y cabello… mis ojos sin esfuerzo mirando mi mundo… mi corazón estaba latiendo… no sentía miedo, sed, dolor, satisfacción… nada… sentía nada…

Baje de mi cielo y descendí en mi tierra sobre una montaña mediada, aun así muy alta… abrí el libro y comencé a practicar… las palabras fáciles pero los ejercicio difíciles… esta vez, no demoré en crear el fuego correcto con los primeros ejercicios, destruí una gran extensión de mi mundo con solo uno cuántos de ellos, después note un complemento para sanar mi poder, jadeando de cansancio, intento tras intento, lo conseguí crear, el fuego cambiaba de mis cascos y al crear el hechizo, sanaba mi cuerpo y mi magia se restauraba, podía seguir cuanto yo quisiera pero siempre decido poner límite a todo… Juré responsabilidad de mi poder y eso es lo que quiera hacer mi corazón; iniciaba mi entrenamiento cuando el padre sol se levantaba a mi lado y terminada cuando la madre luna estaba en su punto más alto, siempre que el sol salía comenzaba y cuando se ocultaba, la luna se alzaba a reinar las 12 horas restantes, eran 18 horas diarias sin pausas, tres cuartas partes del ciclo sin descanso… todos los días a partir de ahora, así lo tenía planeado, despertando con el calor del sol y terminando con la fría brisa de la noche… no seguiría mas, respetaría mis propias reglas siempre y nunca rompería las promesas… aquellas que hice a mis hermanos, a mis princesas, a mis diosas… y a mi familia… ellos me prometieron algo… y yo les prometí algo…

"**Tus hermanos seremos tu fuerza,**

**Tus Princesas seremos tu Día y tu Noche,**

**Tus Diosas seremos tu poder,**

**Tu familia seremos tu cuerpo y tu alma" **

Esas palabras eran una importante parte de mí… no son una simple frase ni son un simple recuerdo… esas palabras son una parte de mí…

"Juré Responsabilidad ante mi poder otorgado y en mi deber con él…

Juré valentía sin temor ni siquiera a la muerte misma…

Juré y comprometí mi ser a ser responsable de mi deber asignado…

A ver claramente, nunca cambiar mi camino y a nunca desviar mí rumbo"

**. . .**

"**Fortalecido por la furia… no siento el miedo…**

**El fuego en mi interior, me mantiene despierto…**

**Para no cegarme… ¡Nunca me desviaré!**

**¡Ésta es mi ley! ¡Éste es mi camino!**

**. . . **

**La agudeza es mi poder… la verdad es mi respiro…**

**Libre en mis pensamientos… los cuales crearé yo…**

**Me he ganado otro camino diferente…**

**Soy fuerte en las tormentas… puro a través de los residuos…"**

**. . .**

**Levantado junto a mis hermanos sobre el mundo…**

**Los enemigos estaban allí… siendo siempre los mismos…**

**Pertenezco a la especie que nunca se rinde…**

**Soy de las llamas nacidas del viento…**

**. . . **

**Pero el tiempo no es importante… nunca lo fue…**

**El mundo es el mismo… solo de una forma diferente… **

**La libertad no es algo que uno no gana…**

**¡Siempre por ti mismo! ¡Agraciado por la voluntad!**

**. . .**

Ya era en mi mundo media noche exacta… creé el fuego azul nuevo otra vez y abrí el portal hacia la realidad… y justo por donde entré, salí, ahí en el cuarto de Fluttershy, ahí frente a la cama con la luz de luna iluminando más de lo usual, entre tonos hermosos…

III

Yacía dormida sentada en un banco de hebras fuertes de plantas, recostada en un escritorio de madera bien conservada con pluma en casco y hojas a la mano… recreando libros de poesía maltratados pero re entintados… frente a ella una pila de 6 libros encimados de poesía terminados de re entintar yacían… además de, para mi sorpresa, un poema a mi honor de su parte…

"Él es el único

Puro en su corazón

Brillando en la beatitud

Nunca perdió…

Noble ser

Fe inquebrantable

Corriendo a lo largo de los campos inmensos

Libremente gritando en el aire, abrazándolo

Allí danzando con el viento"

Supuse que estaba incompleto pues no era ni una cuarta parte de la hoja donde lo había escrito, y eran varias hojas… con una perfecta letra cursiva a casco y una tinta profundamente negra y de una buena calidad aparentemente… ¿Eso fue una práctica? O ¿Era para mí? De nuevo la pregunta vino a mi mente… ¿Es ella o no es ella? Esta vez no quise deducir nada… repetir esa pregunta era más que inquietante, llegaba a ser desesperante inclusive… así que, al menos esta noche, no quería pensar en ello, solo la tomé y la recosté de su lado de la cama y la cobijé bien, después de eso, tomé una ducha y me senté en el balcón aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, mirando entre hojas de arboledas densas la luz de luna proyectando rayos de luz sobre las hojas caídas y sobre quienes dormían a la intemperie cuidando de la mansión viva… después de un rato, el sueño me había hablado para dormir de una vez… me recosté en la cama a lado de Fluttershy, como ya era diario no había vergüenza ni menos que pena… me recosté a sus espaldas mirando hacia el suelo en la orilla de la cama, viendo directamente la luz de luna en el balcón, pero no solo eso, a luz de luna me daba a la cara, no era molesto, sino lo sentí calmante… me recordaba a Luna… aquella que me cuidó… aquella que vi fallecer… aquella que despedí con una triste cara… me daban ganas de hablarle y contarle de mi progreso… pero ya no… ya no puedo… espero un día… solo una vez al menos… poder hacerlo… pero no solo a ella… aunque sea una vez más… en lo más profundo de mi corazón… anhelaba poder hablarles una vez más… aunque sea… una vez más…

Fluttershy: ¿Te gustó? –interrumpiendo mis pensamientos… ¿…cuándo despertó?-

-… ¿Qué dices?

Fluttershy: El poema… ¿Te gustó?

-…si… si me gustó…

Fluttershy: No sabía que hacer y… pensé en ti… a veces… eres mi inspiración…

-Mi inspiración es el mundo… sobre todo la luna –me levanté y me senté en la cama, la luz de la luna me daba de cara desde el balcón- ella me recuerda a tantas personas…

Fluttershy: ¿A quiénes te recuerda? –Se levantó de la cama y se sentó a mis espaldas, me preguntó eso con una voz dulce y tranquila-

-A mis hermanos guardias… a mis princesas… a mis Diosas… a… a mi familia…

Fluttershy: Ohh…

-¿Qué pasa? –la volteé a ver y en un movimiento lento y mostrando timidez, ella volteó a ver la cama, vi antes que volteara que ella me estaba viendo, sus mejillas rojizas estaban, la noté un poco sonrojada-

Fluttershy: N-nada… nada…

Me levanté de la cama y me senté en el balcón a ver la luna… la invité a sentarse con migo, a mi lado… viendo ambos la luna… sus ojos brillaban mucho, en verdad la luna resaltaba su belleza, ella me veía con la misma mirada con la que yo la veía a ella, una mirada tímida ligeramente volteando hacia ella como ella ligeramente volteando a mí… volteé a ver la luna, esta noche era grande y muy clara… iluminaba como nunca…

Tenía ganas de llorar de la nostalgia… entre labios dije un pequeño y débil "…yo… yo les fallé… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderlas" bajé la mirada y una lagrima pequeña brotó de mi ojo derecho, la cual Fluttershy vio y con su casco, cuidadosamente la quitó de mi rostro… me dijo que no llorara, que si no compartiría el momento con migo y ella lloraría también, consolándome… pero en vez de eso, la invité a tomar mi casco y a llevarla a lo alto de una montaña… ella aceptó y tomados de un casco, abrimos nuestras alas y volamos a lo alto de una montaña alta… cuya visión de la tierra era clara y hermosa, el viento nos acariciaba… la luna nos iluminaba el rostro y entonces, nos sentamos a esperar el amanecer… pasaron los minutos y ella recostó su cabeza en mi cuello… se acomodó y yo hice lo mismo, con un ala la abracé y… amaneció…

-¿Alguna vez has venido aquí a ver esto? –le pregunté

Fluttershy: No… la verdad temo a las alturas…

-Pero eres una hermosa Pegaso…

Fluttershy: *se sonrojó* yo… no era muy social… prefería cerrar mis ojos y perderme en mis propios pensamientos… no me gustaba la compañía de quienes me pudieran herir, razón por la cual los animales me entienden, ellos no pueden hablarme pero expresan tanto con su mirada… una mirada llena de paz… por eso paso más tiempo con ellos… ellos me comprenden en silencio y yo los cuido para compensarlo… nunca supe lo que es el dolor… la amistad… la compañía… el amor…

-Fluttershy, entiendo tu ser… pero tienes que abrir los ojos… mira…

Fluttershy abrió sus ojos justo en el momento en que el sol nos iluminó, y de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas de asombro… le había encantado el amanecer, me dijo:

Fluttershy: Es… es hermoso… *me abrazó* gracias por mostrarme esto… sabes… junto a ti me siento más segura…

La tomé del casco para volar y regresar a la mansión viva, aceptó y regresamos… ya en el balcón le dije que debía de seguir entrenando, lo cual tomó bien y me dejó crear el portal para ir a mi mundo… y una vez que desde el otro lado lo cerré, tomé una decisión un poco irrespetuosa pero con el objetivo de resolver algunas dudas y si es posible, responder alguna pregunta… decidí… espiarla…

IV

Cerrado el portal rápidamente creé fuego y de ahí una improvisación rápida con el objetivo de volverme invisible y sigiloso, como si fuera viento o similar a un espíritu, para mi asombro funcionó… creé el portal con el mismo fuego haciéndolo invisible, pasé de él y efectivamente, era un fantasma literalmente, invisible y flotando, aparecí justo después que se despidió de mí.

6:30 am… tendiendo la cama me la encontré, y fue justo en ese momento que su mascota planta/perro vino con prisa hacia ella, tratando de comunicarse con Fluttershy mediante sonidos que no entendí tanto verbal como físicamente, Fluttershy sí lo entendió y corriendo lo siguió, yo hice lo mismo, salieron de la mansión viva para entrar en el bosque, donde una criatura muy rara estaba a punto de dar a luz a sus crías… Fluttershy se preparó y se colocó en posición para recibir a la cría, eso pensé… lamentablemente fue mucho peor de lo que vi… fue asqueroso… vomitivo… repugnante… tenía ganas de vomitar… no tengo palabras para decir lo que vi y creo que será mejor que no trate de narrarlo… solo diré que fue algo que nunca posiblemente olvide… afortunadamente no vomité del asco que me provocó… dio a luz a 4 crías de esa criatura que mis ojos desafortunadamente contemplaron… la peor parte era lo que venía, Fluttershy tenía una estricta condición para mantener el número de habitantes en su "territorio" y era que "el mismo número de criaturas que llegaran a este mundo… era el mismo número de criaturas que debían de morir" … preferiblemente ancianos que eran los que ya no eran de ayuda ni mucho menos utilidad… ella misma los asesinaba, si eran animales les rompía el cuello en un movimiento rápido para evitarles el dolor, y si eran plantas les cortaba la cabeza de un corte perfecto con un cuchillo de carnicero… nacieron 4 crías de un animal, y asesinó a 4 viejos animales de la misma especie… en la cocina los trajo, les vendó los ojos y por detrás de ellos, les rompió el cuello a los 4… uno por uno… después los puso sobre la mesa y los comenzó a rebanar con cortes precisos y fuertes… la sangre le salpicaba por toda la cara, corriendo por su cuello y brazos hasta su estómago y por sus piernas, manchando su tono amarillo canario pálido de un vivo y fresco rojo rubí… era asqueroso el olor a sangre que daba la carne fresca, en eso su planta/perro comenzó a lamerla, no sé si de cariño… limpiándola o porque ya tenía hambre, de esos 4 cuerpos una gran parte la guardó y con la otra trajo a sus criaturas que vivían dentro de la Mansión incluyendo a quienes la resguardaban, invitándolos a comer… de eso deduje que ya sabía muy buen como matarlos, como economizar la cantidad de carne, qué es comestible y que desechar, y qué es lo que puede comer incluso… la vi preparar un plato con carne de los mismos trozos que ella les dio, desde que llegué solo supe que algunos "frutos" eran de las plantas, pero nunca supe de donde sacaba la carne… y ahora que lo sé, creo que preferiría los frutos… después de esto no creo volver a querer comer, "recordarme a mí mismo inventar como no tener hambre" dije en mi mente… pero creo que exagero, que tal si de esto depende para vivir… pues aquí no hay vegetales… a menos qué… lo sean… ¿lo son las plantas? Espero no averiguarlo pronto… para mi desgracia… sí lo averigüé…

8:00 am aproximadamente… después de preparar el plato de carne fresca, llamó a su mascota planta/perro para la cocina, lo subió a la mesa y ahí mismo le cortó… ¿la cabeza? le ahorró el dolor a la criatura… no sé como pero sí sabía que los que llegan son los mismos de los que se van, desde que llegué esa mascota suya tenía la misma edad aparente, no tengo idea de que pensaba… 1.¿ Ya sabe que tan viejo es y por ya no ser útil lo mató? 2. ¿Llegó uno nuevo y este por ser más viejo que este… ya era de sobra? No sé cuál era la razón… solo pasó y ya… del cadáver sangraba un especie de sangre que más bien tenía la consistencia de miel de abeja, pero era azul… azul fuerte… se entremezclaba con la sangre de los animales anteriormente asesinados dando un tono raro y un olor insoportable… pero Fluttershy lo soportaba, me di cuenta que ya lo soportaba por no reaccionar a tan fétido olor… ya estaba acostumbrada… ;cuando me tenía cerca era una yegua tranquila, pero cuando hacia esto, su cara se manchaba de rojo rubí y sus ojos daban una pinta de asesina otra vez, justo como la conocí cuando llegué, su sonrisa sicópata regresaba y eso, era aterrador… ;las raíces de la mascota que pienso simulaba como patas para correr, las colocó en el plato, obviamente las lavó y preparó para comerlas…

9:00 am… Todas las criaturas que vivían dentro de la mansión viva llegaron en pequeños grupos por especie al comedor, y Fluttershy se encontraba en un especie de barra de alimentos donde conforme pasaban los animales con bandejas de hebras de planta tan duras como de metal, iban recibiendo su porción por su tamaño y su comida conforme su especie, hay quienes comían solo órganos, otros "vegetarianos" que más bien consideré caníbales, pues eran plantas que se alimentaban de otras plantas, no solo de su especie, sino de varias especies… y otros animales que eran los que se deshacían de las sobras de todos los que ya no quisieran comer, esa era su parte de estos… inclusive habían carroñeros… me revolvía el estómago solo verlos… salvajes como jaguares peleando por las partes más mohosas con una furia similar a los leones… todo como en la vida real después de salir de cacería… pero aquí no había macho alfa, todos comían por igual, no el dominante primero y dejando solo huesos a los jóvenes… como dije antes, aquí la base de la sociedad es el respeto… sin importar nada…

9:45 am aproximadamente… todos habían terminado de comer y el día empezaba, quienes resguardaban la entrada se colocaban en su puesto, quienes limpiaban lo hacían en su momento, un día como cualquiera aparentemente… Fluttershy mandaba plantas que exploraban las ruinas cercanas y un poco lejanas a traer lo que consideraran útil, casi siempre adornos y objetos como cubiertos o muebles que se pueden restaurar… pero más que nada, libros viejos, rotos y pobres… pero de los cuales únicamente se podrían recuperar la información, de aquellos demasiado dañados extraía todo lo posible en fragmentos muy pobres y los restos los quemaba en fogatas de chimenea o en fuego que iniciaba si es que cocinara algo de comer, terminando ella de comer y una vez que mandaba a explorar ruinas, tomaba una ducha para limpiarse la sangre del cuerpo y se sentaba en su cuarto a re entintar libros… no tardaban los exploradores en venir hacia ella a mostrar que encontraban, Fluttershy juzgaba útil o inútil los objetos que traían, así mismo los libros que traían los analizaba… hoy trajeron 9 libros, de esos, 5 inútiles fueron considerados, y un estante de madrea que solo necesita una buena ligada y quedaría como nuevo, este lo mandó a ligar y los colocaron en la biblioteca, en un lugar justo para el… los 4 libros que eran útiles los abrió y con una raíz fuerte y puntiaguda, los entintó para ser legibles sus palabras… eran libros de historia antigua bastante gruesos y pesados, demoró mucho en terminarlos…

11: 58 pm exactamente… ya no aguantaba el sueño después de terminar el cuarto y último libro, llamó a una planta grande a colocar estos en su lugar en su biblioteca y en el escritorio cayó del sueño… yo creé el portal invisible y vine de regreso a mi mundo a deshacer el hechizo de invisibilidad, creé normalmente el fuego azul nuevo para regresar al mundo real y he ahí la yegua dormida casi roncando… la cargue para colocarla en su lado de la cama y cobijarla de la noche… esta noche hacia frio, micho frio, de un placard tomé una sábana para ponérsela encima en la cama, podía ver mi aliento al respirar, me bañé con agua a temperatura ambiente algo fría pero no me fue molesto, me senté en el balcón a ver la luna y tuve el deseo de volar sobre la mansión viva, tenía la curiosidad de verla de frente, desde el balcón abrí mis alas y me eleve con delicadeza para no hacer viento en Fluttershy y descobijarla, volé y me coloqué frente a la mansión, donde termina su tallo y comienza su cara, la vi de frente y ella me vio con unos ojos negros con el reflejo de la luna en ellos, coloqué mi casco en su nariz y la saludé con respeto, ella hizo un ligero pero muy grave sonido similar al ronroneo de la mascota de Fluttershy respondiéndome, me retiré al balcón y me preparé para aterrizar con cuidado; mis alas eran fuertes, sin esfuerzo me podía elevar con facilidad y un aleteo débil era una ventisca fuerte, debía de cuidar eso, aun así ya tengo bien medida su fuerza, no me fue problema no hacer viento, el problema era el tamaño que desarrollaba, estas alas de Pegaso no eran suficientemente fuertes para hacer lo que ahora hacía, así que se desarrollaron aún más y crecieron… según yo físicamente eran de buen tamaño para cargar mi cuerpo, pero son un poco más grandes… podría cargar 10 veces mi propio peso … ¿o tal vez más?… nunca lo he intentado, podía volar tan rápido como para dar la vuelta al mundo en 1 día, si me levantara con el sol, terminaría con el ocultarse de la luna… tampoco lo he intentado… pero en fin… aterricé en el balcón, me preparé para dormir… ya en la cama pensé: ¿Qué vi hoy? Creo que nada que resuelva una duda… ¿o sí…?

Fin del Capítulo 3

Nota del autor: De nuevo he incluido adaptaciones del grupo "Los Horizon", la parte de "Despertando de una decadencia sin nombre…" es la la canción "Think Not Forever "y la parte "Al aumento de las ruinas…" es la canción "Heart of storm"… y el fragmento "Fortalecido por la furia… no siento el miedo…" el otra parte de la canción "Highlander (the one)" (mi favorita) Invito a escuchar sus 2 álbumes a aquellos que les guste el Power metal… Posiblemente incluya más de sus canciones… 


	4. La verdad (La revelación pt2)

Soulful Drawing – El origen de la verdadera equestria

Capítulo 4: La verdad (la revelación, parte 2)

I

Es de noche, me encontraba a punto de dormir… Fluttershy está en la cama, yo por detrás de ella… siempre esperando que ella cayera dormida primero para yo levantarme y sentarme en el balcón a pensar… me gusta pensar con la luz de la luna iluminándome en el balcón de la mansión viva… la fría brisa en mi cara moviendo mi melena y la luz de la luna revelando la oscuridad ante mis ojos… mirando el cielo despejado y con estrellas en el… siempre he pensado que mirar las estrellas es mirar el pasado… porque nunca sabes cuándo es que ya murieron…

He estado pensando últimamente… he creado mi propio mundo y un hechizo improvisado de invisibilidad por mi propia cuenta… he estado preguntándome… ¿qué tan poderoso soy en realidad? Y ¿Cuál es mi destino? La segunda pregunta no tenía mucha importancia puesto que el tiempo me lo diría, solo era cuestión de paciencia… la primera pregunta en sí… me pone a pensar en el libro, solo llevo ejercicios de vuelo complicados, los cuales desarrollaron mis alas y las hicieron crecer increíblemente en fuerza y tamaño… y eso, deduzco, es para la situación que lo requiera, sea la que sea no es importante pensarlo o imaginarlo en este momento, pero sí podría pensar en cómo recrear una prueba verdaderamente desafiante, me entrené para volar rápido, preciso y con un control total, y es tiempo de probarme a mí mismo que mis alas son fuertes.

Pero qué pregunta más recurrente que la de Fluttershy… un día que la espié solo me dio la idea de qué es lo que hace mientras mi ausencia, o más bien, lo que hace a diario… pero desde mucho antes de mi llegada… un momento… ¿tantos años aquí y aún sus exploradores encuentran libros? ¿O es que es demasiado peligroso explorar y solo traen lo que pueden en total sigilo? Sea como sea no me incumbe en nada pero uno se pone a pensar… a pensar en lo que ha escrito, si es cierto lo que hace, entonces debe de ser una Pegaso muy inteligente en sabiduría, ¿pero en experiencia? No dudo haya reescrito todo lo que ha leído para re entintar y recuperar lo más útil, pero me pregunto si lo que ha leído lo haya usado en alguna situación que lo requiera, no lo sé, pero el interés venía constantemente a mi cabeza… algo que me tenía pensativo además de lo que hace es qué ha re escrito, y me gustaría averiguarlo…

Mañana… dedicaré el día a leer en la Biblioteca… tal vez encuentre algo entretenido… útil… o incluso… una respuesta… una respuesta a mis preguntas…

Me recosté a su lado y simplemente traté de dormir para esperar el nuevo día…

Desperté lentamente a las 5 de la mañana como ya era la costumbre de madrugar y prepararme para un día completo en mi mundo entrenando, pero hoy no… hoy quiero leer sus trabajos… hoy quiero leer libros y recordar el mundo…

Me levanté de la cama para tomar una ducha, antes de entrar al baño noté que Fluttershy no se encontraba en la cama, pensé que madrugó antes que yo, aun así escuché el salpicar del agua por el otro lado de la puerta del baño, deduje que ella estaba ahí, toqué tres veces la puerta y dije "¿Hay alguien ahí?" a lo cual una respuesta de su voz lo confirmó, y el ruido por detrás de la puerta me hizo pensar que, obviamente, se estaba duchando, no me esperaba que ella madrugara poco antes que yo, pero así fue, supongo que tiene planes para hoy, pero en fin, me estiré de recién despertar y en unos 3 minutos después de escucharla, terminó de ducharse y salió del baño en una leve cortina de vapor de agua y envuelta en una toalla su cuerpo y otra envolviendo su melena…

-Buenos días Fluttershy- le hablé con la intención de saludarla

Fluttershy: Buen día Soulful… -me respondió- puedo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante, no dudes en preguntarme lo que quieras

Fluttershy: ¿Quisieras enseñarme a volar? Quiero perder mi miedo a la altura… aunque sea un poco…

-¿A esto se debe que madrugaste? Emmm… es por curiosidad…

Fluttershy: ¿Acaso ya tenías planes para hoy como siempre?- la escuché seria… un poco más de lo normal…

-De hecho… tenía pensado pasar el día entero leyendo algo de tu Biblioteca… -al decir esto, su expresión cambió un poco, sospeché algo… - pero si tú lo pides… no tengo ningún problema…

Fluttershy: ¿De verdad? –recuperó su gesto de hace un momento-

-Claro… ¿quieres comenzar?

Fluttershy: jeje… pues para esto es que madrugué, ¿no crees?

-Muy cierto, bien… vamos entonces

Terminando esta charla nos dirigimos al comedor a desayunar… me vino fugazmente el recuerdo de ella matando los animales y preparando la comida de quienes vivían dentro de la mansión viva e incluso preparando su comida… quise tratar de ayudarla a preparar el desayuno…

-¿Puedo ser de ayuda en algo?

Fluttershy: por supuesto que puedes, ven aquí y ayúdame con esto por favor…

-Claro… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Al contestar esto me dijo que tomara aquel animal y lo sostuviera con fuerza, advirtiéndome que esta especie al morir se retuerce de modo que se hace una esfera blindada literalmente y se pudre lentamente por dentro… que curioso, era un especie de armadillo pero con rasgos mucho más de cucaracha con coraza de balón de Futbol, pero en un mosaico de figuras muy raras pero que encajaban para ser todas diferentes… la sostuve por ambos lados y Fluttershy sacó un cuchillo de cocina para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo, la sangre salpicó en su cara y el cuchillo se ensució también, rápidamente sacó un par de pinzas para arrancar sádicamente el animal de su exoesqueleto extremadamente fuerte, por mi parte debía de mantener abierto el exoesqueleto para al mismo tiempo hacer fuerza contraria hacia donde Fluttershy tirase, el animal fue arrancado, bañado en roja piel aún palpitante por unos segundos de su exoesqueleto, que al momento en que lo dejé en la mesa se selló fuertemente en 2 capas de dura corteza…

-¿Qué era este animal?

Fluttershy: Yo lo llamo bala de cañón… es difícil sacarle de su coraza como ya pudiste observarlo, ¿verdad?

-Cierto… ¿y qué hago con la coraza?

Fluttershy: Dásela a las plantas que resguardan la entrada desde adentro, solo pídeles que la compartan…

-Deben de ser bastante fuertes sus mandíbulas para romper esto…; estoy impresionado… por cierto, ¿Cómo aprendiste esto?

Fluttershy: ¿qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, a sobrevivir aquí… a saber qué es comestible y esas cosas…

Fluttershy me dijo que preparara una fogata en las rocas de la cocina y mientras sacaba un sartén de metal puro y limpio, notoriamente arreglado, y una toalla, colocó la carne en el sartén y este lo colocó en los troncos del fuego y comenzó a contarme mientras se cocía… me dijo que muchas de las cosas que al llegar aquí eran para ella desconocidas, pero que se llevaba tan bien con los animales que se relacionó con ellos bien, comía frutos de las plantas mientras que de los animales ella aprendía qué comían… como lo comían y qué NO comían, como ninguno de los animales ni plantas hablan, ella tuvo que aprender por las malas a comer carne, me cuenta que durante un buen tiempo le venían enfermedades leves y dolores estomacales debido a no consumir bien lo que comía, aunque estuviese cocido a la perfección, lo fue remediando cambiando la receta, el método de preparación y e incluso con las muchas formas de preparar platillos con varios tipos de carne y de vez en cuando plantas comestibles de la naturaleza o incluso que estuvieron vivas también. Aprendió con el tiempo qué era venenoso, dañino, nutritivo, peligroso y también aprendió a prepararlos correctamente con el tiempo… pero…

¿Cómo lo cocinaba? Fluttershy me dijo que de algunos animales muertos cuya carne ya era carroña y poseían una coraza plana y resistente al calor y daños por fractura o mordidas, las limpiaba de todo residuo posible y las usaba de sartenes, ollas, comales y todo tipo de recipientes para comida e incluso agua, ahora…

¿Dónde vivía? Me contó que hasta el más grande de los animales, con cariño y entre muchos, cuidaban a una vieja y marchita planta gigante que ya tenía su tiempo contado, no sabe si era su madre o solo su compañero, pero estaban muy angustiados de ver partir a la planta, al cabo de días esa planta murió y todos se encontraban tristes… solo quedó un esqueleto gigante de raíces huecas y tallos muertos… pero había algo más… una semilla… una semilla de la Planta gigante, solo da una al momento de fallecer… solo existe una en el mundo a la vez… así que la tomaron, la removieron y en el mismo lugar que la anterior murió la colocaron, Fluttershy aprendió que ese punto es el lugar que contiene la tierra fértil más fascinante de todo el Bosque Everfree, por lo que la prepararon especialmente entre todos, incluyéndola, para dejarla lista para su siguiente huésped, preparada la tierra plantaban la semilla gigantesca, dijo que era del tamaño de un baúl grande, no era de esperar que tal planta saliera tal semilla… y al pasar los días, le traían arbustos para adornarle, agua para refrescarle y alimento para nutrirle, era una planta increíblemente querida, una versión móvil de una Venus Carnívora, pero que necesita crecer primero, la alimentaban con carne fresca de los voluntarios y de los ancianos, crecía un centímetro a la semana… y años en alcanzar su máxima gloria… pero mientras la situación no lo requiera esta se quedaba en su sitio, sus grandes espacios daban hospedaje a quienes lo necesitaran, Fluttershy se estableció con el respeto que se ganó entre todos y se ganó su vida en la Mansión viva en la que hoy aún vive… sí, esta misma en la que nos encontramos ahora…

¿Por qué era tan querida esta planta gigante? Una respuesta increíble fue lo que escuché:

Dice una antigua leyenda que leyó de un libro que encontró de entre las piedras; que re entintó también; que en una época en que los dragones invadieron por primera vez Equestria, Celestia Defendió su Reinado a lado de su hermana Luna y expulsó a los dragones durante mucho tiempo… una enorme invasión fue la acontecida… sucedió aún mucho antes de la Guerra Sagrada de Magma y las Diosas Elementos… lo que nadie sabe más que ella es que el libro decía la versión no contada, que la invasión no fue tan grande como lo era originalmente; La Venus Celestial es la Planta que Defiende los Alrededores de Equestria sin siquiera saberlo Celestia ni Luna, la planta que en los peores casos es el guardia del paso ante la muerte y la vida… un ser aún peor y aún más poderoso que las Bestia Bíblicas, El Leviatán, El Kraken y aún peor que el Dragón no Muerto… un ser de Leyenda en vida, que un viejo potro escribió sobre la montaña en que se encontraba… viéndolo todo… desde la llegada hasta la expulsión… afirma que desde una montaña extremadamente alta vio la Venus Celestial resurgir de la densa forestación y atacar a todos los dragones que pudo matar hasta caer de heridas y quemaduras carbonizadas, dijo ver fauna corriendo a la montaña y esconderse en una cueva próxima y muy bien oculta, La Venus Celestial defendió con valentía todo lo que aguantó, menciona que aproximadamente de toda la invasión, la fracción que logró invadir Equiestria fue solamente 1/30 parte del increíble total… La Venus Celestial era extremadamente poderosa y resistente, según el libro, lanzaba fuego de sus mandíbulas, aplastaba todo con sus inmensas y fuertes raíces, y poseía una piel de medio metro de espesor cubierta de una coraza naturalmente reforzada contra el fuego y objetos punzantes y cortantes… una increíble historia de la cual se gana el respeto que tiene bien merecida entre toda la flora y fauna del inmenso y denso Bosque Everfree… a cambio de defender ella pide a cambio respeto y cuidado, sin importar cuantos siglos pasen y cuantas Venus mueran y renazcan… siempre está lista… siempre…

II

Fluttershy tomó la toalla para poder tomar el sartén y dijo que la carne estaba lista… la ayudé a servirse y me serví también en un par de platos plásticos que sus exploradores habían traído de los mejor conservados… aunque no completos, solo les faltaban las esquinas de los cuadrados platos amarillos de plástico lavado. Desayunamos de ese extraño animal una de las mejores delicias que he probado y nos dirigimos al patio trasero, basado en la posición del sol yo dije que deberían de ser aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana, y este día hacia mucho viento… los arboles soltaban muchas hojas que caían al suelo e incluso que nos golpeaban el rostro, le dije que esperáramos pasar la ventisca pero ella insistió en salir… la razón no era el viento, sino una bestia del tamaño de un elefante adulto con estructura de león, pero cubierto de una piel de cocodrilo negra y dura… Fluttershy dijo que no era viento, sino la poderosa respiración de aquella bestia, extendí mi ala derecha para cubrirla del viento mientras casi sin esfuerzo caminaba contra el viento cubriendo a Fluttershy de él, hasta llegar a la bestia, la rodeamos para llegar a su costado izquierdo donde ya el viento no nos alcanzaba, deje de cubrirla y ella la despertó para que su respiración no fuera de más molestia para nosotros… al despertarla se fue hacia lo profundo de la forestación para desaparecer de entre arbustos y más fauna, regresamos al patio trasero para comenzar…

-¿Comenzamos? –le dije con algo de firmeza.

Fluttershy: Claro… -me respondió con nervios…

-¿Con que quieres empezar?

Fluttershy: Emm… yo… primero con superar el m-miedo a las alturas…

-No estoy en posición de juzgarte, no te preocupes… sabes que te ayudaré… ahora comencemos, quiero que extiendas tus alas…

Fluttershy: No seas tonto, claro que se cómo usarlas -le broto una risa ligera de burla.

-Escúchame por favor… no hables… este es mi método… ¿está bien?

Fluttershy: Emm… está bien… -noté en su gesto la duda que tenía para mi respuesta.

-Comencemos… -me coloqué frente a ella- Quiero que cierres tus ojos y vacíes tu mente de todo pensamiento… no hables… no pienses… déjate llevar… siente el viento en tu rostro, en tu melena, en tu cuerpo…

Fluttershy me obedecía, yo estaba frente a ella moviéndome como lo narrara y ella lo hiciera también.

-Ahora… quiero que abras tus alas –yo lo hice al mismo tiempo que ella- siente el viento en ellas… siente como se desvía con cada una de sus plumas… siéntelo… ahora lentamente muévelas, haz movimientos de aleteo para calentar… poco a poco quiero que esos movimientos sean más acelerados… mantén los ojos cerrados y la mente libre… no escuches nada más que solo escuchar mi voz…

Fluttershy comenzó a elevarse del suelo lentamente.

-Siente como te levantas del suelo con lentitud… siente el viento en todo tu cuerpo… disfrútalo… ahora quiero que abras tus ojos y me digas lo que ves…

Fluttershy abrió los ojos entre ventisca ligera y aleteos normales… me coloqué frente a ella a solo 30 centímetros de distancia mi rostro del suyo… respondió "veo tus ojos…" y yo le dije que no los perdiera de vista, comenzamos a elevarnos del suelo cada vez más con la misma velocidad, sus aleteos eran más que los que yo hacía debido a que sus alas son normales, pero las mías son más grandes, 3 aleteos suyos eran un aleteo mío… entre miradas y de vez en cuando parpadeos por el viento, ella no perdió la concentración… entonces deje de elevarme y ella hizo lo mismo, le dije: "Mira hacia abajo cuando estés lista" y ella cambio de gesto, como si pensara Si o NO a esa pregunta… si decidía que No entonces debía esperar a que ella se sintiera lista para voltear hacia abajo, pero si decidía Si posiblemente perdería la concentración, en ambos casos igual al final debía de voltear hacia abajo, ella… después de más o menos 40 segundos de, no sé si pensarlo o dudarlo, decidió voltear la mirada… al mirar hacia abajo su rostro expresó terror, pues estábamos volando a 50 metros sobre el nivel del suelo sin siquiera enterarse, comenzó a patalear muy fuertemente y sus alas dejaron de aletear, en un reflejo rápido me tomó del ala derecha para no caer al suelo… la extendí para dejarla sostener y con el ala izquierda comencé a aletear mas rápidamente al mismo tiempo de equilibrar el peso extra en mi cuerpo, es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo pero no me fue problema, mis alas son muy fuertes y mucho mas grandes ahora… lentamente descendí al suelo y al tocarlo Fluttershy se enojó con migo, de la nada su expresión de miedo cambio a una mirada penetrante de odio profundo…

Fluttershy: ¡Respóndeme en este instante por qué no me advertiste que estábamos tan alto!

-Tu respóndeme por qué te desconcentraste… -le respondí sin alzar la voz pero firmemente-

Fluttershy: ¡Te dije que tengo miedo a las alturas!

-¿Y cómo esperas perder ese miedo? La única manera es enfrentándolo…

Fluttershy: Q-que… pe… tu no… -le surgió un ligero "Aaahhh!" entre dientes-

**Y ahí estaba la primera pieza del rompecabezas**, Fluttershy mientras caíamos se despeinó con el viento al igual que yo, entre cabello que cubria su rostro justo en el momento en que se enojó con migo, sus ojos por un pequeño instante cambiaron como en un corto circuito de un foco, sus ojos pasaron de azul claro y brillante a unos ojos de gato verdes muy oscuros en su tono… o mejor dicho… un verde podrido… fue solo por un instante… Fluttershy después de esto solo se acomodó la melena, peinándosela y acomodándola con su casco, dio un largo y profundo suspiro y se auto controló muy eficazmente para calmarse a sí misma… dijo entonces…

Fluttershy: Supongo que tienes razón…

Y repitió por su cuenta todo en procedimiento que yo le narré, yo al mismo tiempo que ella, lo hice a la misma distancia de su rostro para entonces llegar a la misma altura en que se perdió… ella abrió los ojos sin dudarlo y el control que mostró era impecable… suspiró de nuevo muy lenta y profundamente y ella afirmó:

Fluttershy: Soulful, tenias razón… la única manera de perder el miedo es enfrentarlo… y debía de grabármelo si quería perderlo… ¿¡ahora que!?

-Veo que regresó tu carácter asertivo… eso me agrada -y le sonreí…-

Ahora le dije que mirara de frente hacia donde ella quisiera ir y que poco a poco acelerara tanto como ella lo desee, yo me coloqué a su lado para acompañarla de cerca para ver si es que así se siente más segura, aceleró poco y después su velocidad comenzó a aumentar considerablemente, sin esfuerzo podía seguirle el paso pero ella mostraba cansancio, como si en mucho tiempo no hubiese volado, como si se aferrase tanto a su vida que ya olvidó como volar… pero eso no era lo que pasó, lo que pasó es que solo dejó de hacerlo, solo necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo, ella es un Pegaso y nació sin miedo, solo debía resurgir ese sentimiento… no pudo más y regresó al patio trasero, me agradeció que le ayudara a desenterrar ese sentimiento de su mente para perder el miedo con un beso en la mejilla y se retiró a la cocina a beber algo de agua, yo me retiré a la biblioteca.

III

En camino, entre pasillos me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, al abrir la puerta de madera delgada noté grandes estantes llenos y algunos a casi completar en un orden impecable, además de… una sección pequeña cerrada bajo llave, no me interesó mucho para no perder el tiempo y decidí observar a ver que hay por aquí, en medio de la gran sala vi una restirador y una silla vieja para sentarse a leer en total silencio, además de una lámpara con una vela en un cristalino vidrio que lo adornaba, bien veamos… hay libros de todo tipo… con qué comenzar… tome un libro de anatomía del cuerpo poni para estudiar lo que somos… no demoré mucho en callar la voz que me dijo que lo fuera a tomar… fue simple interés en ese momento, pero más que eso fue estudiarnos, ver lo que somos y nuestra estructura en cuanto a los pegasos, lo cual soy yo excepto mis alas, mis ahora más grandes alas… según veo en el libro y de vez en cuando ver mis alas, cambiando miradas, y moviéndolas para estar seguro, aseguré… tienen aún su estructura original… ¿pero qué tan grandes son? Tome un libro de criaturas mitológicas, de leyenda y ese tipo de temas para analizarlas y también un libro semi quemado de aves exóticas para darme teorías del tamaño aproximado… "veamos" me decía constantemente… ¿cóndores? Estas majestuosas aves carroñeras poseen una envergadura de 3 metros… increíble… tomaré esta envergadura como un aproximación de las alas de un Pegaso estándar… ahora busquemos un aproximado a la mía… dejé este libro de aves exóticas en el restirador y devolví los otros libros, de anatomía y de criaturas, a su lugar preciso… tomé un libro de arqueología para ver si de entre alguna historia encuentro algún descubrimiento útil… y así fue, encontré una noticia vieja de Argentavis magnificens de entre 5 y 23 millones de años atrás… ave con una envergadura de unos impresionantes 7 metros, ¿será demasiado para comparar? O tal vez sea mejor comparar un ave de rapiña y un águila arpía… ¿o haciendo equivalencias? De una u otra manera creo que voy a demorar mucho hoy… si supiera contar el tiempo que llevé ahí sentado leyendo e inventando teorías creo que sabría cuanto he llevado aquí…

De entre el completo y tranquilo silencio escuché pasos y después el sonido de la puerta, Fluttershy estaba ahí con un vaso de agua para mí y solo eso… le pregunté:

-Oye Fluttershy… ¿Qué hora es?

Fluttershy: Son las 8 de la noche… ¿por qué?

-Nada importante, solo me perdí en los libros jeje…

Flutershy: Ahh… -se rió coquetamente, como riendo de un chiste… o con migo…-

-Bien… creo que es mucho por hoy… no quiero seguir mas…

Fluttershy: ¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo aquí?

-Trataba de analizar mis alas y sacar un aproximado de entre comparar aves y otras criaturas, o al menos así comenzó… creo que terminé leyendo todo el almanaque de aves existentes, y hasta ahora tengo varias teorías…

Fluttershy: ¿Y no se te ocurrió pedirme ayuda?

-Emmm… supongo que estaba muy interesado como para pensar en eso…

Fluttershy: Es así de sencillo…

Fluttershy me pidió salir con ella al patio trasero para hacer una sencilla medida, me recosté de espaldas extendiendo mis alas y Fluttershy marcó ambos extremos en la tierra, me levanté y sacudí la tierra de mi espalda para entonces verla a ella recostarse y hacer lo mismo… marqué ambos extremos y su experimento resultó de maravilla, su envergadura es más pequeña que la mía por 3 metros de distancia, de entre extremo de su ala y la mía era metro y medio de distancia… eso me impresionó, le di las gracias con un beso, a lo que ella se sonrojo y se fue tímida pero apresuradamente dentro de la mansión… no se qué pasó pero sucedió…

Decidí regresar a la biblioteca a ordenar los libros que tomé, pero además de eso… el interés renació de su origen para hablarme… la curiosidad venia con ella… ¿qué me interesó? Sentía la necesidad pero no veía lo que surgió ese sentimiento… y entonces vi… esa estante bajo llave… me acerqué muy poco a verlo mejor y de la nada llegó Fluttershy alterada… exigiendo que no viera bajo ninguna circunstancia su pequeña sección… ¿Su pequeña sección?

**Y ahí estaba la segunda pieza del rompecabezas…**

Esas fueron las palabras que utilizó… justo en el momento que ella pasó por ese pasillo, no sé como vio que yo curioseaba eso pero de una u otra manera ella lo supo… y fue muy rápida… me sorprendió… le traté de preguntar qué era esa "pequeña sección" pero ella insistió que no la viera… bien… seguí mi camino y me retiré de la biblioteca… eran ya las 11 pm y bueno, ya es tarde… tomé una ducha y me preparé a dormir, a su lado me mantuve despierto para esperar que ella cayera primero… a media noche casi exacta ella ya estaba roncando… me levanté sin descobijarla para sentarme en el balcón y pensar a la brisa de la noche y a la luz de la luna… entonces en el cielo desde mi posición contemplé una persecución, una a gran velocidad… una impresionante velocidad, decidí abrir vuelo para verla por mi cuenta, me elevé y noté a lo no muy lejano 2 dragones persiguiendo a alguien, ¡no me voy a quedar aquí!

-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-

IV

Abrí mis alas para volar hacia ellos lo más rápido posible… y no demoré más que 4 segundos en alcanzarlos, efectivamente eran 2 dragones persiguiendo una criatura alada no más grande que un Pegaso, los pasé por encima e intercepté a quien perseguían en un movimiento rápido descendiendo en picada directamente al Bosque Everfree para perdernos entre la forestación, el tocar el suelo este sujeto pataleó fuertemente para liberarse, llevaba una gran túnica color tierra para cubrir su identidad, no veía ni el color de su piel ni su pelo pero veía su estructura, se liberó y lo tomé para derribarlo y poner mi casco en su boca para callarlo, le exigí que se callara y dejara de moverse, al poco tiempo los dragones pensaron que una criatura del bosque les arrebató su objetivo para alimentarse y se fueron con las garras vacías…

-¡Escúchame bien! No voy a hacerte daño, los dragones son mi enemigo también, ahora… voy a quitar mi casco de tu boca y te dejaré levantar… soy tu aliado…

Quité mi casco de su boca para dejarlo levantarse…

-Siento haberte derribado brutalmente, te avisté a lo lejos y…

¿?- ¡Gracias a Celestia! ¡Otro de mi especie! -interrumpió una voz de mujer- pero… tus alas son demasiado poderosas… ¡Qué eres!

-Soy Soulful Drawing, último sobreviviente de la Guerra Sagrada…

¿?- De la… ¿O por Celestia!

-¡Silencio!...

Entre arbustos escuché ruidos sospechosos, una bestia del tamaño de una gárgola saltó de la oscuridad en dirección hacia nosotros y "ella" rápidamente sacó una daga del tamaño de una sierra mediana para rebanar el cuello de la criatura y terminarla en el suelo, después de muerta le abrió su estomago para saciar su sed… comenzó a devorarla, al terminar su traje estaba totalmente bañado en sangre… me dijo que llevaba semanas sin comer más que lo que encontrara, además de ser perseguida por dragones constantemente, tenía suerte si los burlaba para descansar 3 minutos como máximo… desesperada por sobrevivir llegó hasta aquí donde la intercepté…

-No es seguro aquí… ¡ven con migo!

¿?- Por… a donde…

Creé fuego de mis cascos para abrir el portal a mi realidad y le exigí entrara, lo hizo… después yo entré y cerré el portal desde dentro para estar seguros…

¿?- ¿Donde estamos exactamente?

-Estamos en mi mundo…

¿?- ¿Qué? ¡Explica eso!

Yo lo creé con mi magia…

¿?- Los Pegasos no tienen… ¡Q-qué es eso! -vio el fuego en mis cascos-

-Es como yo creo magia… algo más?

¿?-Qué eres…

-Soy tu aliado… ¿quién eres tú?

Se descapuchó revelando su identidad y se quitó la gran prenda… una Pegaso amarilla muy pálida con la boca ensangrentada y ojos de locura en su máxima expresión…

¿?- Mi nombre es Fluttershy… y hasta ahora soy la única sobreviviente de la invasión de la bestia Spike…

-Un momento… ¿viviste el principio de la invasión de Magma?

Fluttershy?: Así es…

Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, y como estas en mi realidad no tienes elección… pero también estas a salvo… ¿quieres algo? Puede que esto demore…

Fluttershy?: Agua… solo agua… te lo pido…

-Suenas muy agitada… está bien…

Moví mis cascos para crear un estanque de agua pura, en el cual ella sumergió su rostro para beber y aprovechó para limpiarse su rostro de sangre… después de saciarse y recuperar el aliento le pedí se sentara para comenzar a preguntarle…

-Comencemos…

Fluttershy?: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Hacer qué?

Fluttershy?: ¿Creaste este mundo?

-Sí… y eso no puedo decírtelo… ahora… quiero preguntarte algunas cosas… comenzando por tu versión de la "Invasión de la bestia Spike"

**Y ahí estaba la pieza final del rompecabezas…**

Fluttershy?: Yo vivía en Ponyville, igual que todos los días salí de compras para mantener mis muchas mascotas; aún extrañaba a Twilight… nos dejó después de su nombramiento como Reina de Equestria… junto a su dragón Spike… siempre me dio mala espina esa criatura…

Un día cualquiera vi a Spike regresar desde el horizonte lejano, llegando al pueblo… se encontraba muy mal herido… nadie sabía qué le había pasado… lo atendimos en la enfermería local, en ese momento yo trabajaba ahí… notamos "cortadas de corte profundo" y una vez analizado notamos "sangre" que no le pertenecía, como si hubiera tenido una pelea a muerte… en fin, lo dejamos un día en reposo en la enfermería, al día siguiente lo visité para ver su estado y él me advirtió que me alejara lo más posible de Equestria, que me alejara de él, pregunté la razón y Spike me dijo todo… regresaba de revelarse contra su especie por la traición que había hecho contra la Reina Twilight, sabía demasiado de todo pues era la mano que escribía todo, el regresó para decir a su Rey que no haría su parte conforme al plan, y fue preso y obligado a hablar por torturas brutales, razón de sus heridas… me dijo que fue maldecido por magia de dragón y transformado en una bestia… me advirtió que si no anunciaba un desalojo total de Ponyville morirían muchas vidas inocentes… que no puede controlarse… que no puede remediarse… que emitiera el mensaje… en eso mi superior llegó y le dije todo lo que me dijo… la maldita no me hizo caso y me llamó "niña", renuncié y me largué de ahí con las palabras "Se lo advertí" en la cara, comencé a correr desesperada gritando que desalojaran, incluso interrumpí una ceremonia para tener el altavoz en mis cascos y emitir la alerta, todos dudaron mi argumento y me sacaron de ahí a patadas insultándome con palabras como "Loca" en la cara… regresé corriendo a mi hogar y llorando dejé libre a todas mis mascotas a su suerte, que se alejaran lo más posible de este lugar y encontraran su propia vida, que ya no podía cuidarlos… justo al liberar la ultima de mis aves a lo lejos aprecié un dragón más grande que la alcaldía, por sus colores supe que era Spike, vi el fuego arder en los techos y escuché los gritos de terror de todos ahí, huí de allí para volar hacia las montañas, me asenté en una vieja cabaña de troncos abandonada y sobreviví de lo que pude, por las ventanas pude contemplar lo peor, a los pocos días Ponyville eran ruinas, no me atreví a salir de ahí por temor a morir asesinada o peor… al pasar los días Canterlot fue destruida totalmente, luego Cloudsdale desapareció… al final no supe qué pasó… pero al día de la Tormenta… o mejor dicho… La Guerra Sagrada… la gran oleada de dragones pasó por mi cabaña y me descubrieron, llevo casi 18 meses huyendo de ellos… no quería morir… tuve suerte de que un día pude adentrar en montañas nevadas, tuve que matar para comer y sobrevivir pero nada comparado al miedo que tenía a la muerte… 18 meses de infierno…

-Tengo una duda… ¿nunca pensaste entrar al Bosque Everfree para buscar siquiera un descanso desesperado?

Fluttershy: ¡Jamás haría eso! Estaba desesperada pero no desquiciada, hasta los dragones tienen miedo al bosque, uno entra a morir solamente…

-Ahora entiendo…

Fluttershy?: ¿Qué?

-Tú… eres la verdadera Fluttershy…

Fluttershy: ¡Explica a qué viene eso!

-Esta es mi versión… yo era el Guardia Gamma, guardia personal de la Diosa Tierra al momento de dar frente a la Guerra Sagrada y defender a las Diosas Elementos del "Desterrado de las nubes" Semidiós Rey Magma, jefe de Dragones… yo fui el ultimo de pie frente a él cuando una alta figura blanca me salvó…; el punto que quiero ver es que cuando se reportó la aparición de Spike en Ponyville no se supo cómo es que desapareció… luego Canterlot… Cloudsdale… al final apareció frente las puertas del Palacio Real de Celestia… para entonces nos explicó la versión que te contó a ti también, pero trajimos a Twilight quien se encontraba destrozado su corazón por el vacio que Spike dejó en el… era muy querido para ella… ella en un hechizo final de desvaneció lentamente con el pequeño dragón al son de una lluvia inicial a la guerra… Twilight había perdonado su alma y corazón y se desvanecieron en un abrazo terminal para vivir felices en las nubes…

Fluttershy comenzó a llorar de la triste historia…

-Iré al grano… la versión que viviste encaja perfectamente con la versión que yo viví… por lo que sé que en realidad eres Fluttershy… ahora escucha esto…

Desperté un día después de la Guerra Sagrada de entre los escombros de una casa destruida, armé mi refugio y sobre las montañas… un ser recibía relámpagos por encima de una montaña cercana, lo cual llamó mi atención y llevó con toda mi voluntad y fuerzas que me quedaban hacia el… hubo 2 dragones que me interceptaron, maté a uno y el otro aterrado huyó, yo seguí escalando y mas alto trajo refuerzos, en ese entonces 3 relámpagos los hicieron estallar, aquel ser me defendió para poder alcanzarlo, ese ser era a quien conozco como "El Destino", quien me otorgó un nuevo camino, que aún desconozco… me entregó un libro para entrenar mis nuevos poderes, pero necesitaba un lugar en total paz para entrenar, así que me adentré al Bosque Everfree para encontrarme en el centro del bosque, donde yacía viviendo en una planta gigante una Pegaso igual a ti, llamada "Fluttershy" y autoproclamándose "La Reina de Everfree"… le ofrecí protección a cambio de hospedaje y desde hace 18 meses vivo con ella, hasta ahora desconozco sus intenciones de tenerme cada día más cerca y han surgido 2 pruebas de que ella no era la verdadera Fluttershy, un cambio fugaz en sus ojos que revelaron sus verdaderos ojos y una pequeña sección de libros que ella resguarda bajo llave… pero esta noche que te salvé… has sido mi respuesta definitiva…

Ella es una impostora…

Fluttershy: ¿Entonces… quien es ella?

-No lo sé todavía… pero lo sabré…

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé… pero mientras tanto necesito protegerte, esos dragones te perseguían para no haber sobrevivientes definitivamente y temían hicieras algo que amenazara sus planes, es una suposición… pero más importante aun… si la falsa Fluttershy se entera que te conocí se alzará en contra mía, desconozco quien es y si es poderosa, solo sé que es "La Reina de Everfree"

Creé fuego en mis cascos y ese fuego con pensarlo lo convertí en fuego verde y destellante, toqué a Fluttershy para que tuviera un poco de mi magia…

-Escúchame, te he dado un poco de mi poder… si lo necesitas puedes crear arboles para comer frutos o amínales para no sentirte sola… espérame aquí… volveré cuando todo sea seguro…

Fluttershy: Entiendo… una cosa más… gracias por salvarme…

-No… gracias a ti por darme la respuesta…

Creé el portal en el aire y regresé al mundo volando por encima de algunos árboles, cerré el portal y me dirigí hacia el balcón de la mansión viva, eran las 5:45 de la mañana y en ese entonces la Falsa Fluttershy me esperaba en la cama sentada y algo enojada…

(Temporalmente la llamaré Fluttershy F, por ser la Fluttershy Falsa)

Fluttershy F: ¡Donde se supone que estabas! -pregustó furiosa…-

-Madrugué para volar un rato… ¿pasa algo? -improvisé una mentira-

Fluttershy F: Esto es nuevo… nunca antes lo habías hecho… -su carácter reducía-

-Bueno, esto de las alas me tiene dudoso… solo las probaba…

Fluttershy F: Esta bien, te creo… -me miró dudosamente, como si supiera que mentía- ven, necesito de tu ayuda para matar un par de balas de cañon

-Woah, ¿se reproducen rápido?

Fluttershy F: Más que los conejos…

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para prepararlo todo igual que ayer, y terminamos un poco más rápido de lo que lo fue ayer, pero fue porque Fluttershy F arrancó con más fuerza las criaturas de sus corazas, la noté muy furiosa… mucho más de lo que la vi aquí desde el primer día que la conocí, es como si ya supiera lo que va a pasar… terminamos de comer y le dije que regresaría a mi realidad a seguir entrenando, acordó eso y me dejó volver, abrí el portal y cruce, antes de cerrarse totalmente vi a la Falsa Fluttershy mirándome con sus originales ojos… sabía que ya todo estaba mal… al cruzar y cerrado ya el portal totalmente Fluttershy me lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una patada a un costado mío, obligándome a vomitar…

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Fluttershy: "Uno entra al Bosque Everfree solo a morir" mira lo que vomitaste…

Algo se estaba moviendo en ese asqueroso líquido, parecía un feto… Fluttershy lo aplastó salpicando sangre verde y me dijo lo siguiente…

Fluttershy: Abre el portal a las afueras del Bosque Everfree… tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible porque… porque creo que sé a qué te enfrentas… ella se asomó por tu portal y me vio a los ojos, reconocería esos grandes ojos verdes podridos en cualquier parte…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Fluttershy: Es como las Sirenas, seducen a los hombres para traerlos al mar y devorarlos…

Ella me explicaba mientras creaba el portal y lo abría a las afueras del Bosque Everfree, salimos al mundo real… comenzamos a correr para alejarnos…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, cada día su intención es tenerme más cerca de ella, inclusive una vez me robó un beso…

Fluttershy: ¡Y fue ahí donde te pegó ese parasito, el que vomitaste!

-¡¿Sabes muy bien que es esa cosa verdad?!

Fluttershy: ¡Sí! Ella… ella es…

Nuestra carrera fue interrumpida con la figura exacta de Fluttershy… ahí estaba la Falsa Fluttershy… a mi lado la verdadera lanzó a todo pulmón un grito ensordecedor de terror puro, al verse a sí misma se asustó demasiado, se colocó mucho más cerca de mí y se cubrió detrás de mi ala izquierda…

…

¿Qué es esa cosa?

Fin del capítulo 4

**Nota del autor: He aquí cuando la historia de Soulful Drawing se comenzará a entrelazar con la Historia de "El Viajero del Crepúsculo" de Luigi64Gamer… pero aún no…**


End file.
